The Wolverine's Den
by QueenofOld
Summary: Takes place after the events of The Last Stand. Logan struggles with an infatuation with Marie, who is now "cured". Their borderline dysfunctional, yet extremely intense relationship yields consequences that neither of them are ready to face.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Wolverine's Den**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Summary: Strictly movieverse! Takes place after the events of X-men: The Last Stand. Logan struggles with an almost dangerous infatuation with Marie, who is now "cured". Their borderline dysfunctional, intensely sexual relationship yields consequences that neither one of them are be ready to face.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue.**

**Chapter 1**

Rogue looked out the window as Bobby and Kitty skated on the fountain he froze over. She glared and crossed her arms. It had been weeks since she returned from getting the cure, yet he was still spending most of his time with her. He probably thought she was stupid...that she didn't notice, but it was all she saw when she looked at him. He always mentioned Kitty's name one too many times and smiled a little too hard when she walked into the room. Rogue bit her lip as she watched Kitty nearly fall into Bobby's arms, slipping on the ice. The two stared at each other for a moment, then kissed softly on the lips, blissfully ignorant of the spy watching them from the dark mansion. Right then, Rogue wished she had her poisonous skin back

* * *

Logan wanted to leave the mansion again, but couldn't seem to find the energy or will to do so. Grief, depression, loss...whatever it was, it was eating him alive. He withdrew from everyone...everyone except Rogue. The kid simply wouldn't let him fester alone in his dark room the way he wanted. She wouldn't let him starve and go for days without showering. She pestered him into going on. She bugged him into living.

For the first few days, she would get into a screaming match with him over not eating. She won in the end though...she always won. After that, she would arrive at his door every morning at 8:30 sharp with a plate of food for his breakfast. She would sit with him as he ate, talking to him, but mostly watching him.

She didn't know of his past and neither did he, but she knew he had lived a hard life. Rogue knew of Logan's dark side...and anyone with a side that dark who had been through what he had needed taking care of. So that's what she did. She washed his clothes, made sure he ate and let him vent to her about losing Jean and the professor...the only one who probably could have helped him on his journey through his past. He honestly didn't miss Scott that much, but he was sorry he was dead. The students had lost a great teacher and he was a friend to Rogue, so that counted for something.

He didn't know when he came out of his stupor. It seemed to just happen. He noticed something different about the world around him when Rogue knocked on his door at 8:30, the way she always did. She walked in, muttering something about turkey bacon. He had seen her for the past several weeks, but he never actually _looked_ at her. Ever since the moment they met, she kept herself covered from head to toe. He had no idea what her body looked like or if she even had boobs. But looking at her now as she strode into his room carrying his breakfast, he now knew she had them...boy did she ever have them. She wore a white tank top and tight, hip hugger jeans that bore her lower midriff. Her stomach was flat, yet soft, her ass sat high and round, and her breasts...goddamn those things were epic. He snapped out of his daze and plopped down on his bed as she stood in front of him, ready to place the tray on his lap. What the hell was he doing thinking about the kid like that? How old was she? He wracked his brain for an age. Seventeen. Rogue was 17. He remembered sending her a leather jacket for her birthday back in October. He didn't even know how old he was and he was sitting there, staring at a girl who wasn't even legal.

She smiled down at him, "You look good today Logan. Feeling alright?"

"Yea, just peachy. What's on the menu for this morning?" He looked at the tray as she sat it down on his lap.

"Sorry hon. Tried to wrangle up some bacon for you, but Colossus scarfed it down last night...turkey bacon was all I could find."

He waved a hand dismissively, "This'll do."

She sat in the chair across from him and ran a hand through her salt and pepper locks, "Storm asked me to ask you if you were ready to maybe help out with teaching. She's kinda short handed and could use someone's help with the Danger Room and self defense classes."

Logan chewed and raised a brow, then sighed, "Yea..guess so. When does she need me?"

"Probably this morning."

Logan grunted, "Right. Fine...let her know I'll do it." He looked at Marie who nodded, but the smile she held immediately fell from her face as she looked down at her clasped hands._ "Shit,"_ he thought as he caught her expression. Something was wrong with her and he could bet it had something to do with Ice Prick. "What's up with the face kid?"

She looked up and starting to say something. She shook her head to suppress the tears, "Uh...nothing...nothing."

He put his fork down and stared at her, "Bull shit. Spill it. I don't have all day. I happen to have a class to teach later."

She cracked a small smile, but it soon soured into a frown, "I broke up with Bobby yesterday...caught him kissing Kitty a couple of nights ago."

Logan's jaw clenched, "Fuckin' little ice ass..."

Rogue sat forward, "Don't go baring your claws hon. It was me too. I kept pulling back every few seconds when we..." Her voice trailed as he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, "I was still afraid I would hurt him. I just needed time to readjust. Maybe I deserved it, maybe I was asking for too much."

"Like hell kid! That prick was lucky to have you. He doesn't deserve you...I knew it from the moment I shook his cold little scrawny hand. He had **_you_**...and he's runnin' around makin' out with pubescent little girls." Logan cracked his knuckles.

Rogue caught the emphasis placed on the word **you** and felt flattered. Logan had never even hinted that she was anything but a little girl, but now she was a "**you**"...a woman far more superior in beauty and sexuality than Kitty. "Don't go doin' somethin' stupid Logan. Bobby is my problem, alright?"

Logan calmed a bit and nodded, "Guess you're right kid..."

* * *

Logan didn't do anything stupid, but Wolverine did. He snatched Bobby into a dark corner and put his middle claw to the boys throat.

"Don't fuck with Rogue anymore bub...ya got that? You hurt her once, you better not go crawling back to hurt her again, ya hear me?"

Bobby nodded as well as he could with an adamantium claw aimed at his throat. Logan had seen too many people he cared about die recently. He wasn't about to let some cocky teenage boy hurt the one person he had left. Rogue belonged to Wolverine. She was HIS Marie...now Ice Prick knew it...and Marie would know it too...soon enough.

* * *

**I'm a review whore. Give it to me baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marie attended Logan's self defense class with Bobby and Kitty. She saw him shoot them both a disgusted look when they walked in. Bobby almost shook where he stood and Kitty kept her eyes to the floor. Logan taught a few effective moves, then split the students up into pairs for sparring. Rogue was left alone, mainly because everyone was still afraid of her touch.

Logan walked over to her, giving her a sympathetic look, "I'll practice with ya Marie." She gave him a soft smile as he crossed his arms and looked her up and down, "Show me your stance kid."

Show moved slowly, glancing at his arms and chest as they rippled beneath his wife beater. Why the hell did he have to wear those things around her? The institute needed a fucking dress code. She held her fists up in front of her face, causing him to chuckle softly.

He circled her once, then stood behind her. She jumped as he patted the back of her thigh, "Bring this leg back..." he grasped her other thigh, pushing it forward as he leaned into her. He lowered his voice as he spoke into her ear "...and this leg forward." They looked at each other for a moment before he cleared his throat and walked away from her, speaking to the rest of the class, who was busy sparring. "It's best to keep your legs spread a bit. It improves balance and gives you a lower center of gravity...in other words, it's harder for your opponent to knock you on your ass."

* * *

Logan laid in his bed, cursing himself. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Marie, naked and writhing beneath him. "What the hell?" he growled as he sat up. He ran his hands through his hair and took a few deep breaths. "Get a hold of yourself ya animal...she's just a fucking kid...with a great rack and soft pouty lips...goddammit..."

He was never going to fall asleep if he kept thinking like this. He paced around his room for a while to give his erection time to subside before tossing on a pair of pajama pants and tank top to wander the halls of the mansion. He stumbled upon a couple of kids up watching television and one eating cereal in the kitchen. For the first time in a while, he thought about Jean. Jean and her untouchable, effervescent beauty. He wondered what would have happened had she not chosen ole Cykes over him. He shook his head and smirked...they would have never made it. She was too challenging and a bit too crazy. Logan was crazy enough. He needed someone sane and good to anchor him...someone like Rogue. Logan shook his head at the thought. "She's just a kid," he kept whispering it as if it were his mantra.

A few minutes later, Marie had just gotten out of the communal shower. She couldn't sleep and figured a late night, warm shower would help relax her. It seemed as if everyone in her wing was asleep, so she wrapped a towel around herself and began tip toeing the few feet back to her room. She had to stop herself from yelping in surprise as she ran smack dab into Logan, colliding hard with his broad frame. She nearly dropped her towel as she took a moment to collect herself.

He dropped his jaw as he took her in.

_"You have got to be fucking kidding me..."_ he thought as he stared at her wet, scantily clad body.

The animal within him began to grow restless. The Wolverine wanted to snatch the towel from her hands and take her right here...mating with her against the wall as he held a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries of passion.

He made one last ditch effort to collect himself, "Marie...you shouldn't be runnin' around like this."

She got her chance to look him up and down as his muscles tensed, "Sorry Logan. I didn't know anyone was up and about. My room's just right there."

"Just put some clothes on kid," he said, realizing he sounded a bit more annoyed than he meant to let on. He _was _annoyed. He already couldn't get the vision of her naked body pressed against his from his mind and here she is, dripping wet in a damn towel standing in front of him. Fate dealt him a really shitty hand. He couldn't stay there any longer. It was getting too dangerous for her. One more run in like that and he couldn't be held responsible for what Wolverine would do to her.

She looked down, "I was just going to bed, sorry."

"Sorry kid, I didn't mean to be harsh with ya, I just think it's not safe for you to run around the mansion naked like that."

"Not safe for who?" she smirked a bit.

What the hell was she doing? Flirting? She was playing with fire and if she wasn't careful, the Wolverine would have to burn her.

"Not safe for any guy who'd try to touch you..." he offered her a half smile.

She blushed, then smiled seductively, "You're too protective Logan."

He nodded in agreement and tried desperately to keep his eyes on her face, "Marie...go put some clothes on."

The cool air brushed over her damp skin, causing her to shiver, "Could you wait right here? I wanted to talk to you."

He held a hand up, "You need to get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

She knew that voice. He was lying. She would put some clothes on, but she was definitely not going to bed. She and Logan needed to have a little talk. She brushed past him and walked into her room. When her door was closed, Logan rushed down the hall to his room where he began to pack.

* * *

**Thanks so much to those early reviewers. Please keep em coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Definitely keep the feedback/constructive criticism coming! **

* * *

Logan was balling up clothes and shoving them into a duffle bag when he stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. Soon, there was a faint knock on the door.

"Marie..." he grumbled.

She called from the other side, "Open the door Logan. We need to talk."

He did so reluctantly, stepping back to allow her room to enter, then shutting the door behind her. She was far more covered now than when he had left her in the hall in that damn towel...thank god. She wore a nightgown beneath a bath robe, but that ass was still calling him through the soft layers of fabric.

She glanced at the duffle bag and gave him an icy glare, "Where the hell were you goin'?"

He sighed and plopped down on the bed. He didn't want this to turn into an argument. She won those. She always won those. "I _am_ goin'. I gotta get away from here kid. Too many memories," he lied.

"Memories? Memories of what? You staring at Jean while she made out with Scott?" she spat maliciously.

He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Watch it kid."

Marie knew she crossed a line and softened her voice, "Look Logan...I'm sorry, but I've watched you wallow in self pity for weeks and to tell ya the truth, that act is getting a lil old. I need you here Logan. You're all I got left. I'm cured now and people are still afraid of touching me! You're the only one who ever does."

How did he let this happen? He ended up being this innocent girls last and only physical connection to humanity. "Storm'll take care of ya Marie..." he almost whispered as he took off his dog tags.

"I don't want them Logan. I want you..." he looked up at her with questioning eyes as her voice trailed off, then quickly picked back up, "...I want you here with me--us...all of us."

He wondered if she still thought of him the way she once did. Logan knew she had a school girl crush on him in the past, but when her body developed, so did her confidence and sense of discretion. He figured her crush on him dissipated when she got that rack...that amazing rack.

He spoke as he stood, tossing his bag over his shoulder, "It's just too hard kid. I'm sorry."

She stood in front of the door, "This is not fucking fair! I spent all that time taking care of you when no one was there to take care of me! Jean was _my_ teacher Logan...Scott was _my_ friend! I loved the professor like a father and they're all dead! Do you know what that did to ME Logan? No, of course not...you were too busy thinking about yourself!"

He felt defeated. She did always win their arguments...partly because she was an intellectual thinker, but mostly because she always seemed to be right. He hated that.

He took a step closer, "I know kid. I'm sorry about that, but you know I'm not used to thinking about other people and their...feelings. If I'm bein' an ass, I expect you to call me out on it."

She took a deep breath, "Fine...Logan, you're bein' an ass."

He held back a small chuckle and looked at her face, slowly brushing her soft cheek with a calloused hand, "Thanks kid."

He wanted to spill his guts to her right then and there. He wanted to tell her he had to leave to keep from hurting her. The sad thing was, he was sure he wasn't just trying to just protect her from Wolverine...he was trying to protect her from Logan too.

She searched his eyes, "There somethin' you not tellin' me hon?"

He opened his mouth to speak but shook his head. It was time to say goodbye. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her pale cheek. She looked at him for a moment, then quickly took his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers.

That's all it took. He immediately dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body to his as he deepened the kiss. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought about how wrong this was, but his dick was already straining against his pants. There was no turning back now. He knew she wanted him and he was about to show her just how much he wanted her.

He broke the kiss roughly, snatching open her robe to reveal copious amounts of soft, supple flesh. Her wispy nightgown did little to hide her breasts from the cool night air in the drafty mansion. Marie let out a soft moan as he began to kiss and nip at the skin on her neck while his hands greedily roamed over her body, squeezing and kneading along the way.

"Logan..." she whispered as she closed her eyes. She wanted this...no she needed this. Bobby never relaxed enough to be able to give into such blind, hungry passion. She had missed human contact so much and now, Logan was helping her make up for it.

She didn't want to give him time to think. Despite what he and some others thought, Logan was a decent guy with a conscience. She knew he would probably stop everything if given the opportunity...and she might too.

He kissed down her chest and pulled the slinky straps off of her shoulders. The rest of the soft fabric slid down her body and pooled on the floor around her feet as she unconsciously moved her hands to cover herself. He snatched her hands away and looked at her body as if he were eyeing his next meal. The Wolverine reared its ugly head as he growled, "Never hide from me Marie...you belong to me."

She bit her lip and nodded as he brought his lips back to hers. He pushed her against the wall as she reached down, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down off of his firm ass. He grunted and grasped her thigh, bringing it around his waist. She arched her back slightly as she felt his erection press against her wet opening.

A soft whisper escaped her lips, "I need you Logan."

He shut his eyes tight and thrust into her with one fluid motion. Logan attempted to muffle her cry with his mouth as she felt him stretch her open. He stayed still for a moment. He knew she thought he was giving her a moment to get used to him, but in actuality, he** had** to stay still. He felt as if he would cum right then and there if he moved at all.

"Goddamn Marie..." he whispered as he gritted his teeth. She was so deliciously tight and wet he could barely stand it. He began humping her against the wall, slowly bringing her other leg up so he fully supported her weight. From this position, he couldn't push fully inside of her, but it felt amazing nonetheless. Logan carried her over to the bed and laid on top of her, finally feeling the head of his cock bump into her cervix, causing her to yelp slightly.

"Mmmm that's it", he groaned, almost proudly. He began to thrust into her as he licked and nipped at her collar bone, breathing in her sweet, familiar scent. She ran her hands beneath his shirt and gripped his rippling muscles. It was the moment she dreamed about and he was not letting her down. The sound of skin clapping against skin filled the air as he pumped into her harder, faster. He growled and reached under her, grasping her ass as he pushed deeper. He knew he was going to lose control soon.

She bit down on his shoulder and arched her back as she ripped at his shirt, scratching his skin in the process. The pleasure was so intense, he couldn't see or hear...he could only feel her writhing body underneath his, just the way he dreamed. She gripped onto him hard and convulsed as she came, her body shivering and jerking violently.

He pounded into her at a frenzied pace as he felt himself near his own release. Somewhere far away he heard her say something, but nothing mattered now. He threw his head back and let out a powerful, animal like roar as he came, spilling stream after stream of hot cum inside of her. The residents of the mansion who lived around his room were used to him screaming like that during his nightmares, so when they heard him, they simply rolled over and went back to sleep.

He almost collapsed on top of her, but stopped himself, leaning to one side as he floated back down from his orgasmic high. When he softened enough, he pulled from her and flopped onto his back.

They laid there panting, staring at the ceiling until they recovered a bit. Logan didn't know what to say. He laid there, waiting for the feelings of regret to wash over him, but they never came. He could only feel possessiveness and desperate need. Logan felt her curl against his body and kiss his chest as she whispered, "Don't leave baby."

"I'm not goin' anywhere Marie..." he said gruffly. He couldn't help but smile as he felt her body relax against his.

No. Logan wasn't going anywhere unless it was with her. He traced a finger over her neck as she slept, caressing one of the marks he left when he bit her. Although the bite and scratch marks she left on him had long since healed, she had claimed him just as he had claimed her. He knew it wasn't right, but it didn't matter anymore. The deed was done and now he was hooked. She was his and he was hers...and he would be damned sure it would stay that way.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good for you!**

**Keep the reviews coming and I'll be sure to keep the chapters coming!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brace yourself for smut and equal parts character development. I'm trying to introduce you guys (and Rogue) to Logan's possessive side...slowly. So bear with me peeps! Thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep 'em comin'!**

* * *

He felt Rogue body roll into his body in his sleep and panicked, jumping up to check her for puncture wounds and scratches.

"Whoa! What the hell Logan!" she said as she jerked awake.

He breathed out when he realized she was alright. Logan plopped down into a chair across from the bed as she rubbed sleep from her eyes, "I was afraid...I thought I'd hurt you in my sleep."

"Did ya have a nightmare?" she asked as she sat up and yawned.

He thought for a moment, "Actually...no...for the first time in a long time." She stretched as the sheet fell away from her body. One of her nipples peaked out over the sheet, immediately causing him to harden. He stood and slowly walked to her, gingerly bringing a hand up to cup her exposed breast, "Damn you're beautiful."

She could feel herself turning red as he caressed the exposed flesh. She smiled shyly and looked down, allowing her hair to fall in her face. He sat on the bed next to her, tilting her face up to look at him, "Did I hurt you last night?"

She smiled, "Quite the opposite hon...last night was amazing."

He sighed, "What we did...yea, it was definitely amazing, but it was wrong Marie. You're still so young and me...I'm a fuckin' train wreck."

Her perfect lips drooped into a pout that damn near brought Logan to his knees, "Don't gimme that look. I didn't say I was leavin'. I'm just preparing you kid. This isn't gonna be one of those 'dinner and a movie, oh-it's-our-anniversary' deals, ya got that? No one can even know about this."

She leaned into him, "I don't care about any of that hon. I just want you."

He kissed her forehead and looked at the clock, "Fuck."

She followed his eyes to the bright red numbers and sighed, "I guess I should go. When can I see you again? I mean, like this."

He smirked, "I'll come for ya kid."

And that's exactly what he planned to do...every single night.

He loved the fact that he could smell her in his room for hours after she left, but he couldn't stay holed up all day. He taught the self defense class that was dutifully attended by Rogue, being careful not to pay her any extra attention.

She purposely wore baggy sweat pants and a loose tee shirt to the class, but as far as Logan was concerned, she was naked. Everything about her was sexy. He watched her as she practiced on the punching bag, letting out little grunts and cries as she pummeled the bag with her small fists. As the class filed out, they both hung back, letting everyone walk in front of them. When Logan was sure the coast was clear, he snatched her into a nearby supply closet. She whispered urgently as he kissed her neck, "Logan...we gotta be careful hon."

He kissed her, then turned her around to face away from him as he pulled her pants down. She heard rustling behind her as he unfastened his belt and pants. She leaned over a bit and sighed lustfully as he ran a hand over her pussy. She was already wet and waiting for him.

They both had to muffle groans as he thrust inside of her from behind. She braced herself, putting her hands on the shelf in front of her as her knees grew weak.

He pumped into her forcefully as they both worked for their much needed release. He leaned over and bit her ear lobe, "I've been thinking about you all day baby."

She panted as her body jerked from his powerful thrusts, "Mmmm hon...been thinkin' bout you too."

She almost lost all strength in her legs as she came, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. He grabbed her waist and buried himself within her, cumming as he whispered breathlessly, "Shit...shit...holy shit.."

Their bodies shook as their orgasms subsided, leaving them both drained. They snuck out of the closet one by one with stupid grins on their faces.  


* * *

After dinner, he leaned against the door frame of the game room and watched as she played foosball with Warren and some of her classmates. He closed his eyes and hung his head, wishing he could walk over to her and kiss her on the lips in front of everyone to show them who she belonged to. He hated the way Ice Prick and the other boys leered at her. Although he couldn't blame them, he sure as hell could disapprove. He especially didn't like the way that angel guy looked at her.

Logan had to remind himself that Rogue was a polite girl and smiling at others was in her nature...but constantly socializing with a guy who was so obviously interested in her? Not acceptable.

He uncrossed his arms and walked a ways into the room, "Hey kid...got a minute?"

She looked up and nodded. He resisted baring his claws as he caught Warren checking out Marie's ass as she walked away.

He took her to his room, "I don't like the way that pretty boy looks at you kid."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What pretty boy?"

"Angel...Warren or whatever. He looks like trouble...I don't think I like you hangin' out with him."

Her mouth dropped open. Was he seriously jealous? "Logan, Warren is my friend. Are you really gonna to tell me who I can and can't hang out with?"

He walked over to her and stared into her eyes intently, "I will not let anyone take you away from me, ya hear me kid? I've lost too much already."

She placed a hand on his chest, "Logan, you gotta know that the only one I want is you. No one is gonna change that...not Bobby, not Warren...not Orlando Bloom..."

He gave her a questioning look, "Who the hell is Orlando Bloom?"

Marie let out an exasperated sigh and smiled, "Not the point Logan...I'm just sayin', no matter what...you're it, k?"

He nodded as she pulled his large frame into a hug, laying her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue had been on her way to Logan's room when she noticed the door to the main office was slightly ajar. The light was on, so she peaked inside, finding Ororo sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee. Marie knew she couldn't get past undetected, so she stepped into the office, leaning in the door frame, "Hey 'Ro...can't sleep either huh?"

Storm looked up and forced a smile, but ended up yawning instead, "Being so short handed has me pulling double duty on paperwork. How are you doing?"

Rogue should have been in Logan's arms already, but in order to avoid suspicion, she sat down in a chair opposite Storm, "I'm ok I guess."

At that, Storm looked up with a quirked eyebrow, "Kids still giving you a hard time about taking the cure?"

Being with Logan made Rogue forget about the people who made fun of her. In fact, she was pretty sure he had taken it upon himself to shoot threatening glares at those very teasers when she was with him. Rogue shrugged her shoulders, "Every now and then, yea, but it's better than it was. People just don't understand that I wasn't ashamed or afraid of being a mutant...I just wanted to be able to experience contact with another person. They don't know what it's like..."

"Well what about Bobby?" Storm asked, still looking through her stacks of papers.

Rogue smirked. Was Ro really that oblivious or did everyone in the school suck at gossiping? "Bobby and I broke up..."

Storm frowned and gave the girl a sympathetic look, "Sorry Rogue...don't worry though. You're still so young. I'm sure you'll find someone who will make you happy."

Rogue looked at her hands. She wanted to blurt out that she had and she should be in his room right now, on top of him. "You goin' to bed soon?" Rogue asked. She couldn't possibly sneak into Logan's room with Storm still in her office. What if she was still up when she tried to sneak back?

Storm shrugged, "Who knows? At the rate I'm going, I might end up sleeping here."

_"Fuck"_, Rogue thought as she envisioned Logan's raging hard on. There would be no nookie tonight.

Defeated, Rogue returned to her room, being careful not to wake her bunk mates.

* * *

The next morning, she took Logan his tray of food as usual. He all but snatched her into his room, causing her to nearly spill the tray she carried. He shut and locked the door behind him, "Where the hell were you last night?"

She sat the tray down, "I'm sorry hon. I was on my way, but Ro was in her office. She woulda seen me."

Logan allowed his shoulders to relax a bit as he looked at her and her mile long legs. Rogue in a skirt was a double edged sword. On one hand, they provided easy access and a consistent view of her amazing ass when she bent over. On the other hand, there were several guys in the school, who although still afraid of her touch, would probably risk it just to have those thighs wrapped around them.

He snapped out of it as she hiked her skirt up a bit and sat on his bed, "C'mere hon."

He quickly shed himself of all of his clothes and followed her to the bed. He put his head between her legs and trailed kisses from her knees to the apex of her thighs, licking and kissing the soft flesh that led to his most prized and precious possession.

"Mmmm suga...you've never done this before."

He smirked and ran a tongue over her slit, causing her to fall back onto the bed slightly, "Oh god!"

"You can just call me Logan babe," he whispered as he caressed her velvety folds with his tongue. He took his time with her, providing intense, torturous pleasure.  
She reached down, running her hands through his hair as her hips rose and fell in tune with the flicks of his tongue. She could've sworn she saw heaven when she came, gripping onto the sheets so hard she nearly ripped them off the bed. He smiled and crawled up her body, positioning his erection at her entrance.

"Oh no baby...I wanna be on top this time."

He arched an eyebrow, "Now that's something I've really never done before." It was true. The Wolverine was an alpha male...a dominant animal who always held control over his mates. He didn't know if he would enjoy being dominated, but the lustful look in her eyes weakened him.

He rolled over and watched as she took position over him, sliding his dick inside of her. He had to fight to keep his eyes from closing from the extreme pleasure. Her recent orgasm left her practically dripping.

Rogue rolled her hips slowly at first, but soon deepened her movements when he grabbed a hold of her waist, working her onto him. He bared his teeth and closed his eyes, growling like an animal as a hand reached up to squeeze her breast.

"Make me cum baby...make me cum" he repeated as he dug his fingers into her hips, knowing there would be bruises there later. Good. She would remember who she belonged to every time she looked down at her naked body over the next few days. He almost roared as he came, but he stopped himself, biting his lip so hard he almost drew blood. He looked up at her as her head hung back, riding out the last few waves of pleasure as his member softened within her.

She collapsed on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck softly. He wished they could stay like that all day, wrapped up in each other, unaffected by the cares or concerns of the world around them. Right now, he didn't care about his forgotten past or the consequences of their actions. He just cared about her perfect body as it laid on top of his.

* * *

She hopped up out of his bed, but he yanked her back in and playfully growled in her ear, "Stay in bed with me."

She patted his hand as it encircled her waist, "You know I can't baby...I wish I could, but I got class, and it would be a little strange if I skipped and they found me naked in bed with you."

He grumbled as she slipped from his grip. He watched her ass as she walked away, fighting to keep another hard on at bay. He got up and followed her into the bathroom, kissing her neck as he stood behind her. She smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wanna take you out kid" he said, trying not to sound awkward or mushy.

She smiled brightly, but questioningly, "How can we get away with that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's not like people would be suspicious seein' us hang around alone...everyone knows you and me go way back. Would it really be so scandalous if we left the mansion together for a little while?"

She didn't know, but she smiled nonetheless. "Fine babe...if you can make it happen, I'm on board."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

Marie sat down at her desk and put pen to paper, writing a letter to her parents:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I was just writing you to let you know that, yes, I was did get the cure. Even though my mutant gene has been suppressed, I still consider myself to be one, which is why I figure I'm still not welcome home. Here, among these so called freaks, I have found family and friends who I love very deeply. I'm thinking about taking some college courses after I graduate, but I'm not sure what area I'll study yet. I just wanted to let you know I'm alive and well, and I do still love you. I hope you still think about me sometimes too._

_Love,_

_Marie (aka Rogue)_

She sent the letter off without expecting a reply. She told Logan about it, and of course he didn't approve. They hurt her once already, he didn't want to give them a chance to do it again.

* * *

Rogue sat on a bench with Warren, talking. She did notice he stared at her a lot, which made her slightly uncomfortable. "I was wondering if you might want to go out some time...to a movie or something?" he asked.

Marie shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, Warren...you're a nice guy, but after that whole debacle with Bobby, I'm really not lookin' for anything."

He put an arm around her and leaned in, "I know he hurt you Rogue...but I promise I won't do the same thing."

She and Warren jumped at the sound of her name being roared. They both stood quickly as he stalked toward them, his scowl looking even more scary than usual. Warren had a feeling he was in trouble, but wasn't sure why, so he apologized as soon as Logan approached.

"Just what the hell are you two doing out here?" he said as he tossed aside his cigar.

Rogue placed her body between the two, "We were just talking Logan. Is something wrong?"

She turned her head and looked at Logan, trying to tell him to back off without saying anything. He must've gotten the message, because he relaxed slightly and glared as Warren walked away.

She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head and walked away from him.

He narrowed his eyes and called after her, "Hey kid!" But it was too late, she was already stomping away from him.

She was practically power walking through the halls as he followed, hot on her tail. When it was safe, he gripped her arm tightly and pulled her into the nearest room, which, luckily for them, was a storage room for old desks and computers. He yanked her to him, gripping onto both of her arms as he stared down into her eyes, "Didn't I warn you about Warren? How could you let him get that close to you? What the hell would have happened if I hadn't caught him?"

She glared, "Why the fuck don't you trust me Logan? I told you I'm not interested in anyone else!"

"I don't want anyone else touching you...you belong to me. I don't want you going around, acting like some sort of teenaged slut", he sneered.

She yanked out of his grasp and slapped him hard, causing him to stumble back slightly. He growled and rushed her, grabbing her wrists as he slammed her against the nearest wall, holding her hands above her head. He let his claws out and reached under her skirt, ripping her panties from her body. She jumped slightly as a mischievous smile spread across her lips.

He held her wrists in one hand as he reached down with the other, unbuttoning his pants to free his cock from it's tight restraints.

She licked her lips, egging him on as he roughly lifted her leg around his waist and plunged in, brutally fucking her against the wall. She panted and moaned as he laid sloppy, wet kisses all over her chest and neck.

Eventually, the pleasure proved to be too much for him to continue to hold onto her wrists, so he let go. As soon as he did, she wrapped her arms around him and lifted the other leg around his waist, forcing him to hold her up as her body bucked against his.

"So good...so fucking good" he hissed through clenched teeth.

They came quickly and violently, trying their hardest not to make too much noise as they finished.

He collapsed to his knees, bringing her down with him to sit on his lap as his member still lay buried within her. He stared into her eyes for a moment before nuzzling his face into her neck, breathing heavily, "Goddamn kid...what are you doin' to me?"

She smirked and ran her fingers through his hair as she whispered, "Lovin' you."

* * *

One month later, Storm was sifting through a pile of mail and found one small envelope addressed to Anna Marie. It was from her parents.

An hour later, Logan stood in the doorway as Marie sat in front of Storm and Hank, reading the letter. After a few moments of silence, Logan noticed a tear in her eye.

"They said they loved me and they're proud of me..."

"Ya all right kid?" Logan asked as he chewed on his unlit cigar, trying to appear nonchalant as another tear fell from her face. Inside, he was resisting the urge to take her into his arms and wipe the tears away. He hated seeing her cry.

Marie nodded and offered him a teary smile before looking back to Storm, "They invited me home for Labor Day weekend."

Storm and Hank traded looks, "Rogue...I'm not sure that's such a good idea. It might not be safe for you to go by yourself. You told us about how people in your neighborhood reacted when word of your mutation got out. Hank and I don't have enough hands here to go with you."

Rogue looked down, feeling deflated. Logan stared at her and took a deep breath, "I'll take her."

Rogue gave him a surprised look as her hopeful eyes turned to Hank and Storm, "Are you absolutely sure you want to go Rogue?"

She nodded at them as they turned back to Logan. Again, the two exchanged looks, "Fine...just but be careful, alright?"

* * *

Logan put their bags in the back of the Range Rover in the garage. They would have flown, but he was sure the x ray machines at the airport would pick up on his metal coated skeleton and that was drama he wanted to avoid. Logan internally kicked himself as he and Rogue drove through the gates of the mansion. He wasn't interested in the parents who abandoned her when they found out who she really was...but he had to come. There was no way he was going to let her walk into a potentially hostile environment without his protection. No way in hell.

She sat in the front seat, fighting off nausea she figured was caused by the non stop motion of the car. She remembered throwing up all over her father once during a bumpy flight to her cousin's wedding in Texas.

He glanced at her as he drove, "You look a little sick kid...feelin' alright?"

She nodded and smiled at him. She loved the scowl he always wore on his face. The only time it changed was when they made love. When they were connected, she saw a whole different side of him.

That evening, they stopped at a hotel off the highway somewhere in Virginia. Logan relished the fact that he could make love to her tonight as loud and as long as he wanted to. He could fall asleep with her in his arms without worrying about waking up before they got caught.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a small towel, reminding him of the night they had sex for the first time. He watched intently as she combed out her hair, getting lost within the curves of her body. He noticed the troubled look in her eyes and opened his arms, beckoning her to him, "What's up kid?"

She sat in his lap as he unconsciously caressed her naked thigh, "I just...I dunno. I have a feeling the only reason why they're proud of me is because I took the cure. I'm scared about goin' back Logan. I'm just not the same person I was when I left there. I kinda feel like I'm gonna to go meet some strangers...rather than visit my parents. I don't know them anymore."

He kissed her cheek as his hand traveled further up her thigh, "You can still change your mind kid. You don't have to go."

She thought for a moment and looked at him, "Where would we spend the weekend if we don't go to Mississippi?"

He shrugged, "Wherever you wanna go babe."

She giggled as his hand slid up her leg to cup her ass in his hand, "You've got a one track mind, you know that?"

He nodded and kissed her neck, gently tugging at her towel so it easily fell open in the front. He reached in and cupped her breast, giving it a firm squeeze. She jumped and gritted her teeth, "Whoa! Ow!" She cringed as she moved his hand away from her breast.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I didn't even squeeze that hard punk."

She just smiled and kissed him, moving to straddle his lap. Twenty minutes later, he was laying in between her open legs, pumping into her as she gripped onto the headboard for dear life. It was that night that he heard her scream his name for the first time.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews/story subscriptions/etc. Please keep letting me know how you think the story is going!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning after hitting the road, the "motion sickness" returned. She had Logan stop at a store, where she stocked up on Pepto Bismol and Dramamine, which helped in taking the edge off of her nausea. They made good time getting to Mississippi, much to Rogue's chagrin.

The closer they got to her hometown, the more uncertain and frightened she felt. Marie could believe that her mother wanted to see her, but the hateful look her father had in his eyes when he realized she was a mutant nearly killed her. He hated mutants, just as he seemed to hate all minorities. Just before she ran away, he had said that the day he found out she was a mutant was the day she died in his eyes.

Marie's nausea had returned full force by the time she saw the Mississippi state sign. They still had three hours before they got to her town, but for all she knew, it could have been three minutes.

Her thoughts began colliding as she felt her stomach churn, "Logan...pull over...I think I'm gonna be sick."

He quickly yanked the Range Rover to the side of the highway. She barely waited for the truck to stop before she jumped out and threw up on the grassy shoulder. He got out and circled the truck, standing next to her as he gathered her hair in his hands to hold it away from her face. When she had recovered, he gave her a bottle of water from the truck. They sat on the side of the road for a while in silence, just staring straight ahead.

"Now how the hell do you expect me to take you to your parents front door when crossing the state line makes you sick to your stomach?"

She shook her head as tears rolled down her face, "For fifteen years, they were my world...my mentors...my protectors. They were the only love I knew...and then all of the sudden, like a switch, they turned it all off. There was no more concern for my well bein' and no more love. No matter how wrong they were for just cuttin' my existence outta their world like that, I still miss their love and protection."

Logan pulled her into his arms, "Marie...you don't need to go crawling back to parents who abandoned you when you needed them most for love and protection...I can give you that."

She shook her head and sniffled, "Will we ever be able to just be together Logan? It's bad enough we can't get accepted in our world as mutants...I don't want to end up not being accepted by my adopted family because I'm with the man I love."

He ran a hand through her hair, "Marie, look at me." She did so reluctantly as he held her face in his hands, "We'll wait a decent amount of time til after your 18th birthday so it won't look like I jumped you as soon as you were legal...and then I promise...we'll be together out in the open. No more hiding."

She gave him a slight nod as he kissed her forehead. He would have kissed her lips, but he was pretty sure her mouth still probably tasted like vomit.

They sat there for a moment before he spoke up again, "So where do you wanna go kid?"

She took a deep breath and smiled, "I've never been to Savannah, but I always wanted to go...I hear it's kinda romantic."

He almost laughed as he started the car, "In case you haven't noticed babe...I'm not that kinda guy." She poked her bottom lip out slightly, causing him to mutter, "Shit...you're lucky I hear they've got good beer there."  


* * *

Although the fear of going to visit her parents had disappeared, her nausea hadn't. She continued to sip Pepto as if she were drinking water. To Logan's dismay, she banished his cigars to his suitcase, then complained she could still smell them from the cargo area.

It took them well over 8 hours to reach Savannah. In order to avoid raising any brows, they'd only be able to spend a full day there before having to head back to New York. When they reached their hotel, Logan tried to get her to eat something, but she refused, claiming she was too exhausted and sick. She laid down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Logan laid on his side next to her, allowing his eyes to roam up and down her body as she slept. His instincts were picking up on something...but he wasn't sure what. He gently brushed her hair away from her face and sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified of being truly happy with her and he couldn't say why. Logan couldn't shake the feeling that Jean wasn't the first woman he'd loved and lost, but he prayed she would be the last.  


* * *

Their brief stay in Savannah was enjoyable, save for Marie's exhaustion and random bouts of nausea. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a thought attempted to sneak its way to the front, but he suppressed it with all his mental might, refusing to consciously think it.

When they returned to the institute, Rogue told Hank and Storm that she didn't want to talk about her visit with her parents, but thanked them for being concerned. Logan remained mum as well.  


* * *

A week later, Rogue was late getting to Logan's room with his breakfast. She looked pale, exhausted and flustered. She almost dropped the tray as she entered his room, shaking slightly. He took the tray from her and took her hands, "Kid...you look terrible. What's the matter?"

Her voice shook as she turned her eyes to his, "Everything..."

He gritted his teeth, "Did someone bother you? Who was it?"

"No...no one bothered me," she said softly.

He calmed slightly as he rubbed her arm, "Then what's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and looked down, "I...I think I might be pregnant."

This time, it was Logan's turn to feel sick.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter! I promise you'll get some more later.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"I think I might be pregnant."_

He couldn't hear anything other than those words, echoing in his head. He stumbled backwards a bit until the back of his legs hit the arm chair, which he promptly fell into.

A rush of random thoughts began flying through his head. He remembered panicking after they had sex the first time, until she told him she was on the "ring"...whatever the hell that was. She'd originally started birth control for Ice Prick, but almost immediately after their failed relationship, she and Logan started bumping like rabbits.

"I thought...I thought you said you were on..."

"I am! I was..." her voice trailed off.

"Well then what the hell happened?"

"You remember me sayin' it was a ring right?" He nodded, "Well, you keep it in for three weeks, then take it out for a week long break and then put another one in...only problem is...I forgot to put a new one back in a few weeks back. It was a couple of weeks til I remembered to put another one in...but by that time I guess it was too late."

That's what he got for leaving the contraceptives up to a teenager. He should have known better. He should have worn condoms or pulled out...not that he would have. The wild side of him that emerged when he was inside of her was intent on doing just what they did in nature: **mate**.

Their situation was just as much his fault as it was hers. He put his head in his hands and remained silent as she stood trembling, "Logan...Logan please say something."

He looked up at her and shook his head, "I...I dunno what to say kid."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the clock as she attempted to regain her composure, "I might not be..."

He laughed dryly at that, "What makes you think you aren't? The morning sickness? The tender breasts? The distinctive absence of your period? Shit Marie...ever since the first day I saw you run to the bathroom with your hand over your mouth I knew something was up, but I just...I didn't let myself think it."

She pursed her lips together and sighed, "I have to go."

He let her leave as he sat, still attempting to grasp the information he'd just taken in. He couldn't be a father..._could he_? He never even thought of having a kid...and now he was having one...WITH a kid. What would happen when Ororo and Hank found out? What would the other students say? How would he handle being a parent?

He couldn't keep thinking about it. He needed confirmation first. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door as he tried to remember where the nearest drug store was.

* * *

Logan felt as if the whole world was staring at him as he marched to the counter with the arm full of pregnancy tests. He just wanted to be sure. He had the digital read outs, the plus signs, the lines and the color change tests.

When he returned to the mansion, he immediately went to his room, finding Marie there. She stood straight up when he walked in the door, "Where were you?"

He handed her the bag of tests, "I wanted to know for sure. I'll get you some water if you don't have to pee."

She grumbled as she walked into the bathroom, "I always have to pee."

A couple of minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, "It says we have to wait three minutes." She looked scared and uncertain as she fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt.

It was then that he realized he hadn't kissed or held her all day. He stood and pulled her into a hug as he kissed her forehead, "It'll be ok kid." But it sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than reassure her. The truth was, Logan didn't know what would happen. He had spent all of his time searching for answers about his past, but now, the only thing he could think about was his future. How could he properly parent a child if he didn't know who the hell he was?

He held her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair as he felt her body tremble slightly against his. She was so frightened. He couldn't keep thinking about himself and how the situation was affecting him when his whole world shook within his arms. He had to put her feelings first. The only thing he could do was be there for her. Protect her. Take the blame and the punishment that went along with it. Suddenly, Logan opened his mouth and said something he didn't think he had ever or could ever say to absolutely anyone, "No matter what kid...I'll be there for you."

She lifted her head to look up into his eyes, "Really?"

The fact that she questioned him broke his heart, but he couldn't blame her. He had proven to be a rolling stone in the past, but he didn't think he could live with himself if he hung her out to dry in the state she was in.

He gently stroked her face, "Of course kid...I'm not leavin' you."

She looked at the clock and took a deep breath, "It's time...god I think I'm gonna throw up."

"I'll look", he said as he released her from his embrace. It felt like it took him a lifetime to walk the few feet to the bathroom. He looked down at the four tests.

_Two lines._  
_Blue._  
_A plus sign._  
_Pregnant..._

He looked back into his room as she stood there with her arms wrapped around herself. His face said it all. She began to hyperventilate as he walked to her, gripping her shoulders, "Marie...calm down."

She shook her head and bent over, putting a hand on her knee to steady herself as she blindly reached for him to keep from falling over, "Can't...breathe...can't...breathe!"

He tried not to panic as he rubbed her back, "Take a deep breath...keep it together kid."

She gripped onto his arm hard just before her body went limp and her vision went dark. Somewhere in the distance, she heard him calling her name.

* * *

**I've got a bit of free time on my hands, so that's why I'm able to hammer update like this. I do hope you're enjoying!**


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up in his arms on his bed. She felt him shake her slightly, "Marie...open your eyes babe."

She looked up at him and breathed out, trying to gain her bearings. She relaxed against him for a moment until she remembered what happened right before she passed out, "Oh god...Logan..."

He shushed her, "It's ok kid, don't go freaking out all over again."

"No...it's not. I don't want you to get in trouble...they'll separate us...I know it."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her desperately, "There's no way in hell you're gonna get taken away from me, you hear that?" She nodded as he placed his forehead against hers.  


* * *

She fell asleep on his bed, in his arms. When she woke up, a tray with a bowl of soup and tall glass of water sat on the table beside her. She looked at the clock and panicked, sitting up quickly. His voice calmed her slightly, "Take it easy kid..."

He was standing in the door way that led to his bathroom, "You went somewhere?"

He nodded, "Book store." He took a paper bag out of his back pack and handed it to her.

She opened the bag and pulled a book out, reading the title aloud, "What to expect when you're expecting..."

He shuffled his foot across the floor awkwardly and grunted, "Yea...figured you might need to know some of the information they got in there. The chick at the book store said that'll tell you everything you need to know."

Marie set the book next to her, "No it won't...it won't tell me what to do."

"No kid...no one can tell you what to do", he sighed.

She looked at her hands, "What do you want?"

He sat next to her and took her hand, "Honestly? I wanna turn back the clock and remind you to put that goddamn ring in."

She laughed softly and nudged him weakly, "Seriously Logan...I know it's my decision, but it affects you too."

He looked her in the eyes, "I don't know...maybe we should take a little time to think about this."

She nodded in agreement.

* * *

They began to feel awkward around each other. They hadn't had sex since they found out about the baby and Logan didn't know what to say to make the situation better, so he kept his mouth shut.

Three weeks after the pregnancy test, she had still failed to mention a decision. Logan was frustrated, confused and conflicted, but worked hard not to show it. He tried to busy himself around the school, resigning himself to the quiet life led there.

Logan stood near the entrance of the Danger Room as a small group of students began filing in. He may as well call it his class. He'd been "filling in" for two months now and it didn't look like he was going anywhere. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Rogue round the corner, clad in her X Men suit. She caught his look and widened her eyes, nudging her head backwards toward Storm, who followed her.

Logan walked toward them, "Hey Storm, why is Marie dressed for the Danger Room? She doesn't have her powers anymore, she could get hurt."

"She could get hurt if she doesn't learn how to fight. Every student in this school should know how to defend themselves just in case we have another raid like the one your old pal Stryker pulled."

He wanted to say more, but Storm had already brushed past him, leaving Marie to shrug her shoulders and shake her head. His stomach turned a little as a small pang of worry stung at his heart. How could he feel concern for a tiny bundle of tissue he'd never even met before? Was he actually starting to care about the miniature person that had thrown his world upside down? He put a hand on her arm as the rest of the class filed past, motioning for her to wait. He lowered his voice, "Take it easy kid."

She nodded slowly as he led her into the room.

He could have sworn it was the longest Danger Room session he'd ever lived through. He kept a watchful eye on Rogue and aside from running and ducking behind a couple of simulated vehicles, she was alright.

His shoulders visibly relaxed as the simulation ended and he walked next to her as they left the Danger Room. "How is everything?" he said looking down at her belly.

She nodded quickly, "Good I guess."

"Come to my room as soon as you can tonight."

* * *

She arrived just before midnight. He'd just gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his perfectly chiseled torso.

She smiled, "Damn baby..."

He looked surprised. He hadn't seen that lustful look in her eyes in a long time...too long. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently, "I want you Marie..."

She smirked and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it at him, "What...you want this?"

He nodded and sat on the bed as she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down off her hips. When she was naked, he reached up, taking a hold of her hips and guiding her to him. She leaned down and kissed his lips as she straddled his legs.

He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, sucking on the soft flesh there. He didn't know which part of her soft body to touch first. His hands roamed greedily as she yanked the towel out of the way. He bit his lip as she lowered herself onto his throbbing erection.

She put her head back and gasped, sitting still for a moment. The three weeks without him inside of her felt like an eternity, but she was home again and she could barely stand how good it felt.

She looked back down into his eyes and stroked his cheek as she began to roll her hips. He gripped her waist as they rode wave after wave of pleasure. She quickened her pace as she scratched at his back, desperately trying to stave off her orgasm. Her efforts proved to be fruitless as he grasped her body and flipped her over, pumping into her as he kissed her hungrily.

Logan gripped onto her and buried his face in her chest as they both came, causing her to whimper, "Oh Logan..."

He smiled and kissed her neck, "I missed that kid..."

* * *

She fell asleep on his bed, naked with a sheet haphazardly laid over her hip. He sat, watching her intently as he lifted the sheet and traced a finger over her lower abdomen, causing her to shift slightly in her sleep. He sighed and shut his eyes. He still had so much to learn about himself...how could he possibly raise a child? Through all the questions, concern and fear, another emotion crept in. Could it have been love? Was it simply curiosity? For the first time since the baby drama unfolded, he began to think of what life would be like as a father.

He knew he wouldn't know what to do with a baby. He already feared that unknown enemies from his past would come back to hurt those close to him and he couldn't imagine his helpless child being caught in the cross fires.

"My child..." he repeated aloud.

She stretched and murmured groggily as her eyes blinked open, "Hmmm what did you say baby?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead as he caressed her naked back, "I was just thinking that we should find a way to take you to the doctors...just to get everything checked out."

She yawned and nodded, "How can we manage that?"

He kissed her and touched her chin as he smirked, "Feel like runnin' away again kid?"


	10. Chapter 10

His plan was brilliant. Marie would stage a runaway and Logan, as usual, would be the one to come "find" her. He'd put on a fake search, then return with her in tow, claiming he convinced her to come back. Once they returned, she would elude to her infamously secretive visit "home" by telling Hank and Storm that being a cured mutant makes her feel like she doesn't belong anywhere.

She snuck from the mansion late one evening, taking a cab to a hotel a few miles away. In the morning, Logan rushed into Storm's office to put on the performance of a lifetime, "Have you seen Rogue? She didn't come for breakfast so I got worried."

After asking around the school a bit, everyone realized she was gone. Logan yanked on his jacket and put some things in a duffle bag as Storm stood in his doorway, "Do you think she went back home Logan?"

He shook his head, "Dunno...I think I have a few ideas."

Storm nodded, "Bring her back Logan...she may be cured, but the world outside of these walls will never accept her as one of their own."

Logan gave her a nod and headed out in the same Range Rover they took on her attempted trip home. He picked Rogue up at the hotel and had her read off directions he printed out to the Planned Parenthood clinic in White Plains.

An hour later, he sat in a waiting room next to Rogue as she filled out an endless pile of paperwork. When the nurse called her name, she gave Logan a look, "The doctor will be giving you a full examination...it might be uncomfortable for your father to see."

Logan hung his head and closed his eyes as Marie spoke quickly and angrily, "He is NOT my father."

The nurse looked as if she were at a loss for words before apologizing as she led them to an examination room. She undressed and put on the paper gown before climbing up and sitting on the exam table. He sat on a stool beside her and looked around at all the posters and pictures that covered the walls.

He glanced at Marie and noticed her fidgeting nervously. He took her hands and gave her a reassuring smile, "Hey kid...everything's gonna be alright."

She nodded and looked to the door as the doctor walked in, staring down at the clipboard, "Marie? Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Brown." The tall, slender woman extended her hand and shook Rogue's gently as she continued speaking, "I see here that your reason for visiting us is because you think you're pregnant?"

"Yea...I took a test a couple of weeks ago and--"

Logan interrupted, "Four tests...she took four."

The doctor gave him a polite, but stiff smile, "You must be the proud papa..."

Now it was Marie's turn to interrupt. The doctor had her birth date right there on her chart. She could easily call the police and report him for statutory rape, "No, he's my friend."

Logan knew she was trying to protect him, but he hated having to lie. He nodded in agreement, "Our families go way back."

Doctor Brown nodded, but they could tell she didn't quite buy the story, "Alright, so I see here from the date of your last menstrual period, you should be about 10 weeks along now. We'll perform an intrauterine ultrasound to check things out and nail down your exact due date, alright?"

Marie nodded as the doctor instructed Logan to stand by Marie's head so he wouldn't see anything too disconcerting as she called a nurse in to assist her with the examination. Marie gritted her teeth as the doctor performed the pap smear, prompting Logan to stroke her hair.

"Alright, everything looks good there...we're going to perform the ultrasound now. The fetus is a little young for us to hear or see it well on a regular ultrasound or doppler, so we'll have to insert a wand to get a better look, ok?"

"Will it hurt?" Marie asked.

The doctor gave her a reassuring smile, "It's just a bit uncomfortable at first but it definitely shouldn't hurt, so if you feel pain, let me know."

After another nod by Marie and concerned looks from Logan, the doctor wheeled the ultrasound machine over. As mentioned, it was uncomfortable. Marie cringed and squeezed Logan's hand until the initial discomfort passed. Logan stared at the screen as the doctor pointed out the details of the tiny little person within Marie. It looked more creature than human as it floated about within the dark span of her womb.

Marie allowed a small smile to touch the corners of her mouth, "It's movin' but I can't feel it."

"Your little one is still way too small for you to feel any movements yet, but just give it a few weeks and you'll be dealing with all the karate kicks and punches you can handle...alright, let's check the heart rate..."

With the flick of a switch, the room was filled with the sound of a fast, fluid heartbeat that almost made Logan's own heart stop. It was real.

He knew he wasn't the fathering type and there was a chance he didn't have what it took to raise a kid, but that didn't matter anymore. In the blink of an eye, the little tiny bundle of tissues had transformed into his child...his hope for a future that was once completely uncertain.

After their appointment, they stopped off at a diner "to talk". Rogue went to use the bathroom as Logan sat in the booth, tracing his finger over the ultrasound picture they gave Marie at the clinic.

She sat back down across from him and grabbed up her menu, "I am starvin'!" He smiled at her, relieved that her appetite was returning. He could probably count the number of meals she'd had in the past few weeks on one hand. She noticed the scowl was gone and quirked an eyebrow, "What's up hon?"

He spoke plainly, "I want to keep the baby kid." She looked slightly shocked as she opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. "I know I'm definitely not the fatherly type...and you're afraid I would up and leave if the shit hits the fan, but before, I never had a reason to stay anywhere. I didn't have a family or memories to hold onto...until now. Now, I have a reason to stay in one place. You've given me a reason to want to sit still."

She sniffled as a tearful smile spread across her lips, "Never thought a girl like me could tame a Wolverine."

* * *

**Please keep the reviews coming guys! I hope you're enjoying it!**


	11. Chapter 11

They sat at the diner for a while, talking. Neither one of them knew what would come next. Logan was never one to care about the opinions of others, but now, he needed Hank and Storm to at least understand their situation. Marie and the baby would be safest at the mansion, but if Hank and Storm saw fit, they could kick him out and Marie would undoubtedly follow.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone who the baby's father is" she suggested.

Logan groaned, "I don't like that idea, kid. I don't want you looking like some sort of slut."

"Bobby might get it in his mind that the baby is his."

Logan gave her a stern look, "I'll neuter him if he touches you."

She smiled and reached across the table, touching his hand, "Keep tellin' ya not to worry 'bout him honey."  


* * *

They decided to head back to the hotel that evening to formulate their game plan. She pulled her sweater over her head to reveal a soft satin chemise as he watched her from across the room.

"Alright Logan, since you insist on telling Hank and Storm as soon as possible...how bout we just use it as the reason why I ran away? We can tell them..." her voice trailed off as she felt his arms snake around her waist from behind and pull her body to his. He kissed her neck, "Lo-Logan...mmm baby we gotta finish workin' on our plan."

His lips moved to her ear as he masterfully unbuttoned her pants with one hand, "Gimme just a few minutes of play time, kid."

She moaned as his hand reached into her pants to rub her clit and caress her moistening slit. He ground against her from behind through their jeans as he fingered her and kissed her neck.

"I can't wait anymore baby...take me", she moaned.

He quickly pushed her jeans off her hips before opening his own pants. She laid down on the bed facing away from him as he pushed himself inside of her from behind. He moaned and shut his eyes tight. He swore she felt better and better every time they had sex.

She reached back and grabbed a hold of his hair, turning her head to lock his lips in a passionate kiss. His thrusts were slow and deep as he took the time to savor her body as it shuddered beneath his, "Cum for me Marie...cum for me."

She obeyed his command and came hard, crying out his name. She pushed into her and leaned down, biting on her shoulder as he spilled himself inside of her.

Thirty minutes later, she ran a bath and stood in the bathroom doorway, "Wanna bathe with me hon?"

He shook his head, "Nah, you go ahead kid."

She gave him a teasing look, "What? Afraid you'll rust?"

He cracked a smile and shook his head. A few moments later she was laying with her back against his broad chest in the bath tub, holding his hand as she examined his palm, "You know what's weird bout you babe?"

He laughed a little, "My cigar habit? My metal plated skeleton?"

She intertwined her fingers with his and smiled, "No smart ass...what's weird about you is that you know how to do this..."

He looked confused, "Do what?"

She tickled his palm with her fingertips, "Be tender. I mean, it's no secret that you can be pretty hard and distant. You don't really know who you are, so that's to be expected...but it seems pretty easy for you to care for someone else. You're this big macho man, but you don't seem to have a real big problem with being affectionate and lovin' me...almost as if it's familiar to you."

He leaned his head back against the cool tile wall and stroked her hand with his thumb, "What do you suppose that means, kid?"

"I think it means you've been in love before...before you lost your memory. I think you were with someone who taught you how to love and be loved...and although you can't fully remember it, the love you shared left its imprint on you."

She leaned her head back as he kissed her forehead, "You think I'm good at lovin' you?"

She nodded, "Yea, I think so."  


* * *

After their bath, they laid in bed, trying to figure out the details of their plan. Logan convinced her that it would be best to just tell everyone and get it out of the way. He told her he would be fine with whatever Hank, Storm and the others tried to throw at him. "It'll be like ripping off a band aid" he said.

"What if they kick you out Logan?"

"Then you'll stay at the mansion til I'm able to find somewhere just as safe for us to live."

She pouted, "Baby...I don't wanna stay there without you."

"Marie, it's not safe for you to go on an unending road trip while you're pregnant."

She had to agree with him there. Rogue took his face in her hands and kissed him, "Promise me that if you do have to leave, you'll come back for us."

He kissed her again and nodded, "I'll come back kid...I promise."

* * *

**Definitely keep the reviews coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Brace yourself for the longest chapter EVER. I'm sorry guys...I just couldn't break it up. **

* * *

Logan stared at Marie as she slept, thinking about her theory of his past love. He knew he must have had some sort of relationship prior to his memory loss, but was suddenly curious as to who she was, what she looked like and, most importantly, how it ended. Marie sighed in her sleep, interrupting his thoughts.

Everything she said was true. It was easy for him to love her. It was the easiest thing in the world. Prior to her, the only thing that mattered was him finding out who he was. Now, although that was still important, it didn't matter nearly as much as protecting her and their child. He allowed himself to smile as he traced his fingers along the curve of her back. He felt a soft tingle under his finger tips for a moment before snatching his hand away. He shook his head and placed his hand back on her back as he felt a pull. It was weak, but it was there. Logan shook his head and gasped, "No..."

She stirred and blinked her eyes open, "What's the matter?"

He didn't realize it, but he had been repeating, "No..no...no."

She sat up, "Hon, what's wrong?"

He took a hold of her shoulders, ignoring the tingling sensation that crept up his arms through his hands, "The cure...I don't think it's permanent, kid."

She narrowed her eyes then snatched away from him as she felt the familiar, but weak pull, "No Logan! No!" She scrambled from the bed and backed up into a corner.

Logan approached her cautiously, "Marie, come 'ere baby...calm down."

She shook her head as tears began forming in her eyes, "What's happening? I thought I was cured..."

He finally made it close enough to her to snatch her into an embrace, "We need to get back to the mansion now."  


* * *

Although is was nearly 2 in the morning at the mansion, lights were on and the halls were abuzz with activity. The 24 hour news stations were blaring in multiple rooms as people rushed through the halls. Logan and Marie walked into the main den and began listening to a television report.

_"Reports have been pouring in from across the country that mutants who took The Cure are gradually regaining their powers. It is now believed that the so-called Cure was only temporarily able to suppress the mutant gene. Mutants who took The Cure are encouraged to report to a Mobile Mutant Medical Facility for evaluation. There, researchers will examine your condition to help determine the cause of The Cure's failure."_

Marie looked at Logan, "Maybe I should go find one of those mobile medical facilities?"

He shook his head, "No way in hell kid...no tellin' what they'd do to you or the baby once they got you."

She nodded as Storm rushed into the room, "Oh Logan...thank god you found her..." Ororo glanced at the television and looked at Marie, "Are your powers returning Rogue?" Marie nodded mutely and looked down as Storm continued, "There's someone I think you might want to see."

Logan and Marie cautiously followed a power walking Storm as she led them into her office and closed the door. A man stood next to the professor's chair. The one that Storm didn't have the heart to put in storage or get rid of, "It's good to know you've given up your cigar habit Logan."

Marie and Logan stood completely still as the man turned around. His face wasn't familiar, but his voice was easy to recognize.

Logan looked back and forth between Storm and the man...the professor, "How is this possible?"

Marie just stood there with her mouth wide open as the professor looked at her, "I understand a great deal has happened since I last saw you my dear...Storm, will you give us a moment?"

Storm nodded and began to walk out with Logan, but the professor spoke up, "Logan...you stay."

Marie and Logan exchanged looks of panic as Storm closed the door behind her. The professor looked down, then back up at Rogue, "Your powers can be controlled Rogue...and they must be quickly. It's not likely you'll be able to care for a newborn without being able to touch him or her."

Rogue's eyes widened as she looked to Logan, who kept his stoic gaze on the professor. The professor looked at Logan and shook his head, "I didn't know you were capable of such a thing Logan..."

Marie stepped forward, "I love him professor. I know that sounds stupid coming from someone who can't even vote yet, but it's true. He didn't take advantage of me, or seduce me...I love him and I can't live without him."

The professor stared at them, "Rogue, you confuse your wants with your needs. You can live without him...you simply do not wish to. If it were wholly up to me Logan, I would have you removed from this mansion, never to return. The only thing keeping you here is the fact that I know if I did make you leave, she would follow you and possibly get hurt."

"Get hurt? What do you mean?" asked Logan.

"You may have forgotten your past Logan...but it has not forgotten you. I sense some of the answers you seek are close."

This guy was definitely the professor...cryptic and all knowing.

"Professor...please don't make Logan leave."

The professor looked between them and sighed, "You can stay, but only for the sake of your child. If Rogue wasn't pregnant, you would be gone and never welcome to return."

Logan put a hand on her back as they both breathed a sigh of relief. The professor turned to her, "Now...about your powers Rogue..."

* * *

The professor set Rogue up on a vigorous routine of hypnosis and training for her returning powers. He claimed that she was not tapping into the full potential of her powers and that they could easily be controlled.

By the fifth month of her pregnancy, her powers had fully returned and she had learned to control them. She could now purposely use them as a weapon.

For her 18th birthday, Logan bought her some of her own dog tags that she eagerly promised to keep around her neck at all times.

They never made a formal announcement to the school about her pregnancy, but as her belly grew, rumors began to circulate, eventually getting around to Bobby.

Bobby approached her as she sat in the library reading a book, "Hey Rogue...can I talk to you?"

She looked up and nodded, "Uh...yea. What's up?"

"I've heard some rumors around school and I need you to be up front with me." He took a deep breath and continued, "Are you pregnant?"

She lowered her voice, "Yes."

He took a seat and looked down, trembling slightly as he asked the question he didn't want to know the answer to, "Is it mine?"

She wanted to laugh, but gave him a comforting smile, "No Bobby...the baby isn't yours."

He looked surprised, "What? Well who--"

His voice broke as Logan strolled in, giving Bobby an angry glare, "Hey kid...we gotta get goin'."

Bobby's eyes widened in realization as he raised his voice, standing up, "Oh my god! Him? Logan knocked you up?"

Logan took an aggressive step forward, but was stopped by Rogue's hand on his chest, "We were just leavin'." Rogue practically had to pull Logan out of the mansion. She put an arm around his waist as they walked to the car, "I don't need you gettin' me all worked up before a doctors appointment baby...don't want them thinkin' I got high blood pressure."

He nodded, but kept his jaw clenched tight as he opened the car door for her, helping her in. She swatted him away and laughed. He knew she hated being treated as if she were made of glass but the more she showed, the more fragile she looked. He couldn't help it.

He pulled out of the gates of the mansion and glanced at her as she ran a hand over her belly. He had yet to actually do any belly rubbing. He was afraid he'd hurt her and in all honesty, he felt awkward about it. He wasn't that kind of guy...or at least he didn't think he was.

She reached over and took his hand, smiling. She was excited. They had argued for weeks over finding out the sex of the baby. She wanted to know, he didn't. She won the argument...she always won.

A half hour later, they sat in a doctor's office far nicer than the Planned Parenthood clinic they had visited months ago. When the professor returned, he connected Rogue with a mutant Obstetrician in Westchester who could serve as her primary doctor.

Logan stood off to the side as the examination started. He tried to avert his eyes during the unpleasant parts, but looked up as they began the ultrasound. He was surprised to see the baby actually looked like a person this time...and even more surprised to find out that they were having a boy.

* * *

Rogue was glowing as they left the doctors office. She was babbling about the ultrasound and how cool it was when Logan stopped her and looked into her eyes. He took a deep breath and gently placed his hand on her belly. He felt as if he'd just overcome a fear as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

She convinced him to stop off at the library so she could do some research for her history project because apparently, being pregnant doesn't excuse you from school work.

He sat back in his chair at the library and yawned, "What's this project about, kid?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "The Civil War."

"Need help?" he asked. He'd do anything to get out of that damned library faster.

She nodded, "Yea...see if you can wrangle up some pictures of some Union soldiers for me. I grew up learnin' all about Confederate heroes and what not so I guess I should be unbiased and explore the enemy camp."

He smirked and walked away, wandering around the library until he found some old Civil War books. He brought them back and sat them down next to her as she searched through book after book, "Goddammit! Why don't they make these dates clearer?"

Logan looked up as he heard her stifle a scream with her own hands, "What's wrong?"

She pushed the book across the table to him, pointing at a picture eagerly, "You! It's you Logan!"

Logan looked down at the page within the book. He stared down at the picture of himself wearing a Civil War uniform, standing in the middle of other soldiers. He looked below the picture and read aloud, "50th Infantry Regiment Civil War....September 1861."

Marie made a copy of the picture while Logan went rummaging through the library for more war books and archives. They spent hours going through books, old newspapers and microfilm. They found pictures of him in World Wars 1 and 2, and the Vietnam War. The library was about to close when Marie finally finished making copies of all the pictures and related war records they could find.

* * *

That night, they sat in bed looking over the pictures and war records. Marie stared at the pictures for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows, "Logan...who is this?" She pointed at a man who, like Logan, appeared in every single picture, unaffected by time.

Logan took the pictures and stared at the man as his memory struggled for a point of reference, "Victor..."

* * *

**Sorry about all the stuff going on in this chapter and the extreme lack of smut...but I promise you'll get more.**


	13. Chapter 13

Marie didn't know what time it was when she drifted off to sleep, but she knew Logan was still awake, sitting in the chair, pouring over war records. He finally found out his full name...James Howlett. He wanted to know where the hell "Logan" came from, but that was an answer that couldn't be provided by researching his service in the wars. He stared at the picture of Victor Creed. His dormant memories helped him recognize the feral glint in his eyes. Much like his own.

By the time Logan fell asleep, he deduced that Victor was his brother. His dreams were troubled and violent, filled with images from the wars he'd spent the past several hours researching.

Cloudy memories of fighting alongside Victor began to emerge from the back of his mind. They fought as a team and defended each other at all costs. Through all of the fighting together, he saw Victor turn. He found himself on the receiving end of Victor's animal like brutality. With a roar, he woke up with his claws buried in the arms of the chair he sat in. He panted heavily as Marie sat up in bed, clutching the blanket to her chest, "Oh god...baby...you alright?"

He gasped and retracted his claws, "I dunno..."

She stood up and walked over to him, kneeling in front of him as she stroked his face, "Tell me about your dream."

He looked at her and ran a hand through his hair, "I saw the wars. I saw Victor..."

"Did you figure out who he was?"

He nodded and put his head in his hands, "He was my brother...but he was more violent...dangerously violent."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

He shook his head and clenched his eyes tight, "I don't know."

He was slightly calmed by her touch and her presence, but the fact that he had impaled the furniture made him reluctant to ever sleep in bed with her again. Answers to his past were returning, and with them, harrowing memories that haunted his dreams. Logan thought of Victor. The only one who could singlehandedly restore his entire past was probably willing to destroy his future.

Although he only saw a brief glance of Victor in his past, he knew he was violent and troubled. Going and looking for Victor would literally be the equivalent of looking for trouble.

Rogue kissed him, temporarily releasing him from his thoughts. He stared at her for a few moments and touched her face, "You know I love you right kid?"

She nodded with a questioning look in her eyes, "Logan...what are you thinkin'?"

"Baby...is there somethin' wrong?" she asked.

He kissed her forehead, "Nothin babe...just a bad feelin'."

When he hugged her, she didn't see the troubled look that was on his face.

* * *

The next day, Logan and Marie took what they found at the library to the professor and Hank in hopes that they could help. Hank took the picture, "I think we've seen this man before...he's a wanted mutant. I'm not sure of his crimes off the bat, but I'm sure I can find out what he's wanted for."

Logan thanked the fur ball for his help and took Marie back to his room. She'd been complaining of a back ache, so he promised a massage before lunch. He sat behind her, rubbing her back as his thoughts continued to roam back to his past and Victor.

She moved away from his hands and turned around, "This is eating you alive isn't it?"

"Yea. I feel like I was better off knowing less about my past."

She smiled and nodded, "Yea...seems that way."

"I'm so close to finding out everything...I'm not sure how much I wanna know. What if I was a monster just like him?"

She kissed his neck, "Logan...you are not an animal."

He jerked his head up and gave her an odd look, "What did you just say?"

"I said...you are not an animal. Is somethin' wrong?"

He shook his head with uncertainty, "Nothin'. Just sounds a little familiar, that's all."

There was a knock at the door. It was Hank holding up a folder, "You might want to see this."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hank laid out the faxes he'd received from an old co worker in Washington.

Hank read aloud, "Victor Creed...also known as Sabertooth, wanted for several homicides, rapes and assaults. He sounds like quite the charmer...I guess he's not one to fly under the radar."

Marie shuddered, "He sounds awful."

"What the professor said...about my past not forgetting about me...I feel like it has something to do with Victor. I need to find out more about what happened between us."

"How are you gonna do that? He could be anywhere now."

He stood and paced the room, "I have a bad feeling about him...I don't feel like you or the baby will be safe until I find out he's not out there waiting for an opportunity to hurt you just to get to me."

* * *

**I am so sorry it's taking me longer to get back to the smut, but I had to add some direction to the story. I hope you'll like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

After the night he nearly destroyed the chair in his sleep, he made Marie sleep on the bed as he slept on a makeshift cot on the floor. Not that either of them slept much anymore anyways. His nightmares woke both of them up so much, he asked the professor for help.

"Logan, these nightmares, although painful and frightening, hold the keys to your past. If I block them, I could possibly block reemerging memories."

Logan shook his head, "Last night I saw the face of a woman in my dreams. I don't know her name but..."

"...But you think you loved her."

He looked up at the professor and nodded, "Yea...feels that way."

"Have you told her yet?" the professor asked cryptically.

Logan gave him a questioning look, "Told her what?"

"That you're leaving to find Victor."

Logan turned away and looked out the window. He spotted Rogue on a bench below, reading the book he got her. She told him the baby started kicking, but he was still not comfortable with randomly touching her belly. He sighed, "Do you think she'll understand?"

"Under different circumstances, perhaps...but she is carrying your child, Logan. She's hormonal and desires nothing but your presence."

Logan turned back around, "Do you think you can lock him down using Cerebro?"

The professor shrugged, "I will do my best...but remember I am only assisting you for Rogue's sake."

Logan nodded and walked away, leaving the professor to look concerned.  


* * *

That evening, after Marie got out of the shower, she found Logan sitting on the bed with his hands clasped as if he were praying. He stared into the distance intently, but looked up at her when she approached.

"Somethin' on your mind sugah?" she asked as she touched his face.

He nodded and softened his expression as he sat back and allowed his hands to roam beneath her robe, "You know the answer to that question babe."

She smiled as his hands roamed further up, squeezing her firm ass as he pulled her forward, causing her to bend down and capture his lips in a sweet kiss. As the kiss deepened, he moaned against her mouth and opened her robe. She broke the kiss and got up, giving him a mischievous smile, "I want you naked in two seconds."

"Yes ma'am", he said as he stood, quickly obeying her. She laid on her side on the bed as she watched him, biting her lip in anticipation. She slowly allowed her hand to roam down to the apex of her thighs, stroking the soft flesh there.

He watched her for a moment before he wrapped his hand around his erect shaft, caressing it slowly as she fingered herself in front of him. She licked her lips teasingly at him, "What? You just gonna sit there an' watch all day or you gonna come get some?"

He climbed into bed with her and kissed her neck, whispering as he growled against her flesh, "You know I can't resist you baby."

She giggled a little as he lightly nipped at her skin. Logan reached a hand down to cover her own as she continued to caress her own velvety folds. She turned over so that her back was facing him, giving him full access to kiss the soft curve of her neck and shoulders. He took a hold of her leg and lifted it as she helped guide his throbbing erection toward her wet entrance. She gasped, almost too loudly, as he entered her. He immediately established a slow, intense pace. Rogue moaned and grasped onto the pillow her head rested on as he deepened his thrusts and kissed her neck. By now, he was well practiced in the methods it took to make her cum her hardest and fastest, especially now that she was pregnant. Every part of her body seemed to be more sensitized to his touches.

He took his time kissing, touching and caressing every part of her body he could as he continued his movements. Soon, she arched her back against him, signaling her impending orgasm. Logan was relieved...he didn't know how much longer he could have lasted with her slick pussy wrapped around him.

She bucked against him as they both came, moaning in unison. She panted and blinked slowly as her body relaxed in the bed.

"Ya alright, kid?" he asked.

"Never better hon", she smiled.

* * *

"Marie...you awake?" he nudged her a little.

She made a small noise, but didn't open her eyes, "Hm?"

"Marie...wake up."

She made another noise, keeping her eyes closed, "Mmhm"

He gave her another nudge, "Hey kid...come on."

She sat up quickly and put her hand up, "Logan I am one fucking second away from rendering you unconscious..."

He couldn't help but smile. She threatened him with her newly controlled powers constantly, but there had been only one time when he thought she was actually going to use them...that was the last time he took the last piece of chocolate cake when a pregnant woman was around.

He put a hand up, "Sorry hon, I need to talk to you about somethin'...it's important."

She ran a hand through her hair and laid back down, looking at him, "Go on..."

He took a deep breath, "I think I need to go find Victor...the more dreams I've had, the more I realize how dangerous he is and I don't want him finding you...I think he's hurt someone I love in the past and I can't have anything happening to you or the baby."

She sat back up and gave him a questioning look, "But you promised you wouldn't leave me..."

"Kid, trust me...this is for your own good. I need to do this to protect you."

She shook her head and put a hand on her belly, "But the baby..."

He sat next to her, "I will be back long before that happens, kid. I'd just rather find him first, than him find me with you later."

She motioned for him to sit on the bed with her and took his hand, "I know this makes you feel uncomfortable, but tough tits."

She put his hand on her belly and moved it around until she found the right spot. He shifted nervously, "Uh...Marie..."

"Shhh..." she whispered. They waited for what felt like an eternity until he felt a tiny bump against his hand...then another, and another. His eyes widened slightly as she spoke, "Feel that? That's a real person who you're responsible for...all you have to do is two things...stay alive and be there for him. Can you promise me you'll do both?"

Logan nodded as Marie moved her hand from atop his. He let his hand linger there for a few moments before moving it away. He watched her as she fell asleep, then quietly got up and packed his bag. He stood over her for a few moments and placed a kiss to her cheek, then looked at her belly. He hesitantly placed his hand on her stomach, then took it away, slipping out of the room.

* * *

**Now ya know I had to make Logan leave sometime! Hope you're still enjoying! Thanks to all reviewers! You keep providing feedback, I'll keep providing chapters!**


	15. Chapter 15

The professor had given Logan a location. Victor was a nomad, constantly moving around to evade the law. The last the professor could tell, he was hiding out in the New Mexican wilderness.

As he rode in the Toyota pick up truck he had borrowed from the mansion, he realized how foreign the open road was to him now. He had spent the only life he knew traveling from place to place and now, he felt out of place...he felt like he was away from home.

The truth is, he was away from home because he was away from her. He missed her desperately from the moment he walked out of the mansion, but he refused to admit it openly. She was his life now and protecting her was all that mattered to him...even if it did mean leaving her for a while.

Logan stopped for gas and sleeping a few times, but made terrific time reaching the area just outside of Carlsbad, New Mexico. The desert was vast and intimidating. Finding Victor out here would be like finding a needle in a hay stack.

Logan stopped at a desolate rest stop and filled up the truck, then walked in. He looked from side to side cautiously...a habit he didn't know why he had. He sat down in a booth and looked up as a waitress approached. She was young, probably a little older than Marie, "What'll ya have?"

He glanced up at her, "Do you have any beer?"

She looked at him sideways, "Hon, this is a rest stop, not a bar."

He grunted, "Gimme a coke and a cheeseburger with bacon...extra bacon."

He noticed an old woman staring at him from behind the counter. She whispered something to the old man who was on the grill, causing him to look in Logan's direction. The man shrugged his shoulders and waved the woman off.

Logan looked down. Perhaps he was in the right place after all. He looked back up as the old woman approached him, "Uhh son...you look familiar...where you from?"

"Look lady...I don't know you-"

She cut him off, "I swear, you look so familiar...do you have a brother?"

Logan's eyes widened as he looked at her, "How do you know him?"

"He buys supplies from our general store up the road. He comes in every week...he should be paying us a visit tomorrow for his weekly items."

Logan's heart felt as though it was beating out of his chest, "Do you know where he lives?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "No, I'm sorry son...So I guess you haven't spoken in a few years huh?"

Logan nodded, "Yea...a few. How did you know I was his brother?"

She smiled, "You both have the same eyes...and your facial hair makes you look a little similar too."

Logan finished eating and traveled toward the general store, deciding to camp out across the street. As soon as the sun rose, he scanned the surrounding area from his truck repeatedly, waiting for any sign of movement.

Except for the owners arriving to open up, Logan didn't see any action until late in the afternoon. He sat up when a beat up old jeep drove up. It's doors were missing and from the rust spots, he could tell it used to be red. Victor hopped out and walked into the store.

When Victor left the store holding a box, Logan got out of the truck and approached, "Victor?"

Victor spun around quickly and looked at him, sitting the box on his jeep as he narrowed his eyes, "Holy shit."

Logan stood staring at him. He looked just the way he had when he lived in the wild...gruff and hairy, "I don't want to fight Victor."

Victor smirked as his claws lengthened, "Now why would I expect that Jimmy?"

Logan squinted his eyes as his own claws exited his hand, "Jimmy?"

"Yea...Jimmy...you say that as if you don't remember your own fucking name."

"Somethin' like that."

Victor furrowed his eyebrows, "What happened to you, Jimmy?"

Logan clenched his teeth, "You tell me...brother."

"Never thought I'd hear you call me that again. You said we were finished", Victor scoffed.

Logan struggled not to show his uncertainty, but couldn't help it. He needed answers so badly, he decided to lay his cards on the table, "I don't know what happened to me, but I woke up 16 years ago on an island and since then I've been looking for answers. The only reason I was able to find you was because I found pictures of us in uniform during the civil war."

Victor grinned, baring his impressive canines, "Ah...memories. So you need me to tell you all about yourself?"

"That's the gist of it", Logan stated frankly.

"So you expect us to sit down and swap stories over beers?"

Logan clenched his fists, "Yea...or I could just beat the truth outta you."

Victor laughed sinisterly, "I fucked up a lot in the past Logan...it's not something I like to revisit...not even for you."

He turned around and began walking to his jeep, but Logan rushed after him, "I'm not leaving without answers Victor! Who was Stryker? What was the island? Who was the woman?"

Victor stopped and hung his head, then turned around, "Why do you need to know all this now Logan?"

Logan averted his eyes as Marie's face flashed through his mind. Victor read him like a book, "Got a new girl and you wanna make sure the big bad wolf stays away?"

There was a moment of tense silence as Logan tried to get a handle on the man who stood before him...the animal...the brother. He couldn't let him near her. Even if he did find out all he needed to know from him, how could he be so sure that he wouldn't follow him back to the mansion? The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before both men raised their respective claws.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I love to torture people.**


	16. Chapter 16

"She must be quite an impressive piece of ass for you to track me down after all these years Jimmy. Would love to find somethin' like that for myself."

Logan charged forward as Victor stood bracing for the attack. He unexpectedly crouched down and slashed at Victor's legs, making him cry out in pain, but quickly recovered and stood back up as he moved to slash Logan across the face. Victor was stopped as adamantium claws impaled his bicep.

Sweat began beading over Victor's brow as he was forced up against his jeep with another set of claws aimed at his neck.

Logan gritted his teeth as he allowed his claws to dig further into Victor's bicep, "Did you kill her?"

Victor let out a pained laugh before cringing once again, "You thought I did...and I almost did once...but the ever present knight in shining armor stopped me."

Logan looked confused for a moment, then stared back into Victor's eyes, "Her name...what was her name?"

Victor remained silent until Logan twisted his claws a bit, causing Victor to cry out, "Kayla..."

Logan whispered her name as her face flashed before her eyes, giving him the opportunity to piece together long forgotten pieces of his memory. He looked at Victor and glared, "You weren't an animal either...until you chose to be one."

Logan removed his claws from Victor's arm as he laughed, "So who is this new chick and when do I get to meet her? Maybe we can have a big ole family Christmas."

Logan suddenly stabbed Victor in the gut, "You stay the hell away from her!"

Victor cried out in pain and shoved Logan backwards hard, causing him to fly a few feet and skid on the ground. He got up quickly as Victor approached.

Logan was surprised when his brother didn't raise his clawed hands to slash at him, "I know I fucked up with you Jimmy...why do you think I didn't bother to track you down? I had 16 years to find you...if I wanted to ruin your life I would have done it by now...twice. Despite what happened the last time we saw each other, you are still my brother."

Logan relaxed slightly, "Tell me everything."

Hours later, they sat in the rest stop as Victor relayed the story of Team X, Stryker and Kayla. Logan watched the glint in his brother's eyes as he described the violent killings he participated in while under Stryker's employ.

"I never found out what happened to Stryker...the bastard is probably one step away from White House by now" Victor said as he took a swig of coffee.

Logan tapped his finger on the table, "He's dead now...I kinda had a hand in that."

Victor raised his eyebrows, "Well well well...look at my little brother..."

"He was back up to his old tricks I guess...capturing mutant children. I had to do it." said Logan as he looked down at the table.

Victor cocked his head to the side, "Is she a mutant?"

Logan looked up and spoke hesitantly, "Yea..."

"What made you want to find me now Jimmy?"

Logan sighed and looked across the table, "I needed answers...and I wanted to be sure you wouldn't come after her."

"That ship has sailed Jimmy. That's not me anymore. I haven't killed for sport in years...now it's mostly for necessity."

Logan looked down, realizing Victor would always be an animal...and he couldn't have that around Marie or his child, "Got everything you need old man?"

Victor stood and nodded, "Yea...what about you?"

Logan stood and nodded as well, "Now I do."

They shook hands and said their goodbyes. Logan got in his truck and watched as Victor's beat up old jeep disappeared over the horizon.

Logan pulled onto the highway and began the journey back home to her. He felt more confident in his future than he ever had before, because he had finally confronted his past...now, if only he could learn how to change a fucking diaper...  


* * *

**Ok, I know Victor/Sabretooth is far crazier/animal-like/unstable in the movie, but I think he really loved his little brother. I think the reason why he did try to actually kill Kayla that last time in "Origins" was because he was avenging Logan for her "tricking" him. I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter. My inspiration started to wane a bit, so I struggled to get this out. Feel free to throw out directional suggestions! I need help!**


	17. Chapter 17

Rogue worked hard to keep her mind off of Logan's absence, but with his exceptionally active son tussling inside of her, it was hard to fully distract herself. Luckily, Jubilee was proving to be a better friend than Marie could have ever imagined. She helped keep her busy, talking, playing games and doing homework. Marie especially enjoyed listening to Jubes complain about stuff that a teenaged girl would only care about. It wasn't that long ago that Marie was just a girl, worried about grades and boys. Now she was a woman...an expectant mother with a baby daddy who was out in the wilderness confronting his forgotten past. The "complications" of a teenager, mutant or not, seemed pretty simple at this point.

Marie was just a week away from entering into her sixth month and feeling surprisingly pleasant. Her belly wasn't big enough to get in the way yet and the nausea she experienced during her entire first trimester had disappeared. The professor and the rest of the mansion finally seemed to be getting used to the fact that she and Logan were together and no amount of bitching or judging was going to change that.

Even with Logan away, Marie felt a sense of contentment, which quickly faded when she found out Magneto had also recovered from the cure and was busy rebuilding his army of henchmen. Although she was the one who Magneto had once nearly killed, she feared for Logan. His metal skeleton made the otherwise invincible Wolverine completely vulnerable, but vulnerable or not...he was never one to back down from a fight. The Wolverine would fight to the death with little regard for his survival...she only hoped that now, she had given him a reason to think before putting his ass on the line.

* * *

Logan pulled through the gates of the mansion and put his truck in park. For the past three hours, he'd caught himself smiling at the thought of seeing Marie again. He'd never missed someone so much before...that he could fully remember.

He walked in, searching out her face through the crowd of kids that roamed the hall.

Warren walked up to him, "Hey Logan, good to have you back."

He didn't even look at the guy, he just kept looking past him for her, "Yea...uh, you seen Marie around?"

Warren was oblivious to the fact that he wasn't being paid attention to, "Yea, I think she's in your room. She's been taking afternoon naps lately..."

Logan half heartedly thanked Warren and rushed past him. He entered his room quietly and couldn't help but twist his usual scowl into a gushy smile. She laid on her side with a hand over her belly, which was slightly larger than he remembered it being. He lowered his bag to the floor and crouched down beside the bed to stare at her.

_'Damn...'_ he thought. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. When he found out she was pregnant, he was slightly worried about how attracted he would be to her once she started showing, but it didn't even prove to be an obstacle for him. He wanted her now more than ever.

He stroked her cheek with a calloused finger and breathed in her scent as she moaned and shifted in her sleep. A smile lit up her face as her eyes fluttered open, "Logan?

He kissed her lips gently, "In the flesh, kid."

She sat up and pulled him into a hug, "I thought I might have been dreamin' again."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled back to look at her, "You been dreaming about me babe?"

She nodded, "Every night."

He gave her a hungry kiss as he murmured, "Mind telling me what those dreams were all about?"

A mischievous smile spread across her lips, "Stand up and I'll show you."

He did as commanded, stripping himself out of his jacket as she began unbuckling and unbuttoning his pants. She pulled his still soft member from his jeans and ran a tongue over the tip, causing it to instantly spring to life.

Logan could have collapsed right there. She'd only given him head a handful of times, and each one of those times, he saw heaven. He almost forgot to breathe as she sucked half of his length onto her mouth, teasing him as she gently cupped his balls.

"Goddamn I missed you..." he said as he shuddered. He gritted his teeth, knowing their time apart would make this particular session much shorter than normal.

Just as he was about to lose control, she released his cock from her mouth with a resounding *plop*. He looked down at her as she smiled wickedly up at him, "What? You think I'm gonna let you waste a perfectly good load in my mouth?"

She stood and undressed before he directed her to her hands and knees on the bed in front of him. She looked obscene...and absolutely wonderful as she lay splayed open and largely pregnant, waiting for him to enter her.

He entered her slowly, allowing her to savor every single inch as he pushed inside. He shut his eyes tight and attempted to concentrate on his own sensations. He didn't want to lose control yet.

Marie moaned and gripped the sheets with both her hands. Her juices had begun running down her legs, giving him the signal that she too, was teetering on the brink of a powerful orgasm. It had been too long for both of them.

He began moving in and out of her at a steady pace, which proved to be their undoing as they both came quickly and powerfully, crying out together in unison.

He leaned down to kiss her back and neck before pulling from her and flopping onto his back beside her, "Damn kid...we're gonna have to try that again later...we'll have to make it last longer."

She laughed wearily and laid on her side, "Tell me about it."  


* * *

After a couple of hours, Logan told her of meeting Victor and all he had learned of his past. He expected Marie to be horrified or disappointed about his escapades with Team X, but she was surprisingly understanding. When she heard about Kayla, she grew noticeably quiet.

The truth was, Marie never felt truly threatened by Jean. She was untouchable and everyone knew it...including Logan...but to hear about a woman who he loved and loved him back was kind of like a kick to the shin. Of course he'd been in love before...but she didn't think she wanted to know more about it.

She decided to change the topic by broaching another important subject, "Magneto is back."

His face pinched as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Logan didn't want to deal with him. Not now at least. Surprisingly enough, he found himself longing for a few months of peace and quiet. He knew who he was now, he had a woman he loved and a kid on the way...there was no real need to go looking for a fight to fill the void that his past left because all that he could think about now was his future.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

For a few weeks, Logan got his wish. He was able to enjoy a little peace and quiet, but he never admitted just how much he enjoyed it. He was the Wolverine. How could he let anyone know that a hardened, century old animal was perfectly content fetching cream cheese and salsa for his pregnant girlfriend at 2 in the morning? He would have called a guy like him pussy whipped, but honestly, how could he resist her?

She would poke him in his side in the middle of the night with a pout already firmly in place...the one that made him secretly swoon. "Baby...pleeaaase?" she would almost purr. He'd roll his eyes, but as soon as she made her request, he was kicking off the covers, putting on some clothes and padding down to the kitchen.

He had even taken to massaging her back and touching her belly more, but only in the privacy of their room and under the strict condition she didn't tell anyone. Logan already showed a much softer side of himself to Marie, but he couldn't turn into a complete bitch in front of her, which is why every time she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, he acted as if he was being forced to stick his hand in a bowl full of hot snot. He'd shrug and shift uncomfortably, but all the while his heart would be doing cartwheels.

Logan's fake annoyance with being forced to feel the baby move faltered during one evening in particular when he felt the baby's whole body shift within her. He felt a hand, foot and head...or butt...he wasn't sure which, but it was cool. Marie caught the glint in his eyes, but never mentioned it.

She didn't mind that he grumbled about having to be involved with all the mushy stuff...because he could have blatantly told her "no" and took off. Instead he stayed and fake-bitched every step of the way. He felt the baby move while squirming uncomfortably, he went to the doctors appointments while acting disinterested and he got up in the middle of the night for food cravings while complaining about his lack of sleep.

Marie didn't care. He was doing everything a loving father to be should do...only he had to keep his reputation in tact while doing it.

Logan drew the line at the baby shower and baby shopping. He couldn't even fake that...that was definitely some chick stuff he wanted no part of, so he hid.

He started off in the garage, working on the bikes that used to belong to Scott. She started finding him there, so he moved to the work shed out back and busied himself making random repairs around the mansion, but she found him...she always did.

He didn't want to help pick out a crib or bedding or bottles or binkies or whatever the hell else the kid would need. He just wanted to smoke a celebratory cigar after the delivery.

_Fuck_...the delivery.

Hearing Marie scream out in pain and fear on Liberty Island shook the otherwise unflappable Wolverine to the core. It was a sound he never **ever** wanted to hear again.

Over two years after hearing that god awful sound, he's sure he was going to have to hear it again in the delivery room. Logan sat in the chair in their room, absently flipping through the channels as Marie showered. He rolled his eyes as he thought of all the tv satires of childbirth he'd seen through the years. Women crying out, threatening their husbands and breaking their hands...only Marie would probably switch her powers on and growl at him as his characteristics began to transfer from his body to hers.

Maybe he should bring gloves...along with her Dave Matthews Band CD...it always helped relax her. She'd need a couple of candles...her favorite pillow and one of those birthing balls he saw in the pregnancy magazine she was reading the other day. Logan stopped thinking and shook his head. Holy crap he was getting soft. He needed to do something to get his testosterone up...maybe he could find a good cage fighting place or something.

* * *

_What have I done?_

It was all Magneto could think about since the incident at Alcatraz when he watched the Phoenix nearly destroy the entire island. His feelings of remorse and regret began to creep up on him after he watched her kill Charles...but he refused to allow them to linger. He had a job to do and he was determined to do it, but then...he watched her mindlessly destroy everyone and everything around her.

Then he failed.

He failed because of his own blind ignorance. He failed because of his carelessness. He failed because of those blasted X Men. He had no vendetta against them, but they kept getting in his way. Didn't they understand he was trying to make the world better for them and their little school?

He'd made a new enemy recently...one he held in such close council and high regard that she saw fit to put her life on the line for him. That was before he himself was reduced to nothing more than an old man. A homo sapien. He realized how large of a mistake it was to leave her, especially now that he could use her talents.

* * *

Logan stopped in his tracks while walking through the halls of the mansion. He was on his way to Storm's office to try to get out of teaching a history class. It was one of the down sides to him recovering his memory. Who better to teach about the wars that took place in the past 100 years than someone who actually fought in them?

He stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. It was a scent all too familiar and all too dangerous. He began rushing through the crowd of students to Dr. Xavier's office. He burst through the door and saw Mystique standing there, smirking. A million thoughts rushed through his head. This bitch was under the same roof as Rogue and his child...not acceptable.

Logan unsheathed his claws and gritted his teeth, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Charles quickly rushed between the two, "Logan...calm down. Mystique is here under my invitation."

Logan's claws retracted slowly as his face contorted in confusion, "What the fuck?"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, so I know I said this was Movieverse in the beginning...and it is! I just had to use some comic book stuff to throw some drama into the mix. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. Marvel owns everything.**

* * *

Logan stood in Chuck's office as Mystique revealed what happened to her when she risked her life for Erik. Logan had definitely noticed her absence during the battle at Alcatraz. That crazy bitch was a force to be reckoned with during a fight...but here she was, expressing an emotion besides anger.

Mystique looked down and clenched her teeth to keep from crying, "He abandoned me after I saved him...he left me naked and alone in the middle of nowhere after I risked myself for him."

Logan scoffed, "So what? Now you wanna join the good guys? It doesn't work like that lady."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Logan, "I heard Rogue got the cure, and you welcomed her back here with open arms...you didn't turn your back on one of your own the way Erik and his band of assholes did me."

Logan opened his mouth to say something else, but Xavier held up a hand, "Logan, you of all people should know not to judge by one's past. Mystique is here for a fresh start."

Logan laughed dryly, "And you're willing to give it to her? I think you're forgetting how dangerous she could be to my...to your students."

All in the room quieted as Rogue walked in. Mystique's mouth dropped open as she looked at the girl in her _delicate_ state, "Oh you have got to be kidding me...I see you made the most of your time after you got the cure. Who's the lucky guy? Ice box?"

Logan growled and took a protective step between Marie and Mystique. Rogue rubbed her hands together which seemed to crackle with activity as she activated her powers, ready to defend herself and her child at a moment's notice, "What the fuck is she doing here?"

Logan eyed the blue-skinned lady idly, "She's just leavin', kid."

Chuck sighed, "She is here because I invited her...Mystique is no longer allied with the Brotherhood. She is here to offer us valuable reinforcement and insight into the activities of our enemies."

Marie shook her head quickly, "No way! That bitch helped Magneto try to kill me! I don't want her under the same roof as our baby."

Logan turned to Marie and put a calming hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, kid."

Mystique crossed her arms and cocked her head as she looked at Logan and Marie, "_Our_ baby? Wait...you and...her? You robbed the cradle and now you're ready to fill it again...how resourceful of you Logan."

Marie crossed her arms, "I'm 18 now, FYI."

Mystique almost laughed, "You're seriously trying to tell me how mature you are while using acronyms?" Mystique transformed into Miley Cyrus and flipped her hair, "Like...OMG, WTF, my baby daddy is totally old enough to be my grandfather!"

Logan took a step forward, but Chuck entered his head, asking him to calm down.

Professor Xavier sighed, "Mystique, please."

Mystique rolled her eyes and took her natural form, "Fine. I'm sorry."

Logan put an arm around Marie and glared at the professor, "If she stays, we go."

The professor shook his head, "Give her a chance, Logan."

Mystique spoke up quickly, "There's an enemy out there far more dangerous and determined than anything the mutant community has ever faced before Logan."

Logan turned around to begin walking out of the door with Marie. He called over his shoulder, "Like hell...don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out, psycho."

Mystique rushed after him, "His name is Graydon Creed..."

Logan stopped abruptly as he released Marie and turned around, "Creed?"

Mystique looked down in shame, "He's my son...and your nephew."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but like I said before, I love to leave you hanging! Besides, I didn't want to get too deep into the details just yet.**


	20. Chapter 20

A half hour later, Rogue, Logan, Hank, Ororo, Mystique and the professor sat in the office, listening as Mystique laid out the story of her son, Graydon.

"It was a long time ago. Victor and I had a very intense relationship. It was too intense...we were physically abusive toward each other and he cheated constantly. When I found out I was pregnant, I faked my own death and left him because I knew I wanted any kid of mine to have better than what I could give them, so I gave him up. I kept tabs on him from afar, sent money, even met him a couple of times in a different form...but when he failed to develop any mutant capabilities...I abandoned him completely. He found out who his birth parents are and he wants revenge...he's crazy...he's completely crazy."

Logan muttered, "Well that apple didn't fall very far off the blue tree...no offense, furball."

Hank grumbled, "None taken."

Mystique snapped her head around, "You think I'm crazy? Just wait until you meet him and his entire band of psycho followers...the Friends of Humanity. They call themselves a political party but they're actually an anti-mutant terrorist group. They don't just capture mutants the way your friend Stryker did or try to find ways to cure us...they're working to eradicate us. They've started with the openly violent mutants, but they are looking to rid the world of all of us, no matter how peace loving you are. They wouldn't think twice before leveling this entire school. Graydon leads them because of me. Because I abandoned him."

Logan shook his head, "Does Victor know about him?"

Mystique sighed, "I'm not sure. Victor probably doesn't even know I'm still alive. He'd probably kill me if he found out I faked my own death."

Logan stood, "Well that's a risk I'm willing to take, Blue. Victor needs to be warned."

Rogue got out of her chair as quickly as her pregnant belly would allow, "Logan, no! Please...you can't leave now."

Mystique stood too, "...and I don't want to face Victor again. He's unstable."

Logan smirked, "Not too unstable for you to bump pelvises with him."

Mystique gave Logan an exasperated look and put her hand on her hip. Professor Xavier, who had been in deep thought, finally spoke, "I fear if you find Victor...Graydon won't be far behind."

* * *

That evening, Rogue laid on her side in bed, her back facing Logan as he got undressed and prepared for bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and cleared his throat to try to fill the silence. He knew she was pissed, but he didn't know what to say.

He sighed, "Uh...so we're supposed to be leavin' tomorrow." Silence, "I won't be gone long...we still got 6 weeks before your due date."

She murmured, "Mhm."

Logan's eyebrows shot skyward. Yay. She was responding to him. He shook his head and almost laughed. How did he end up caring so much about her being happy with him? He was willing to jump through hoops just to make sure she wasn't pissed at him.

"Look, kid...I don't know what to say, but this is something that has to be done."

Rogue sat up quickly, causing Logan to almost flinch. She was a crazy pregnant lady with surprisingly heavy hands, "Why? Why does it have to be done? How is Victor's safety any of your business?"

Logan sighed, "It's not just him...if this Graydon guy is half as crazy as Mystique says he is, he needs to be stopped. I don't want my son growing up in a world where he's in danger of being killed just because of who he is."

Marie sat up a bit better and sighed a little, "Graydon is apart of an organization. How will killing just _him_ help us?"

He stroked her cheek and smiled, "Best way to kill an animal is to cut off its head...and the way we see it, Graydon is the head of this organization."

She shook her head and looked down, sniffling slightly. He could smell the soft scent of her tears as her hair fell in her face. He tilted her face back up, "Hey, I'm comin' back kid."

"I don't want to be left alone."

"I'm gonna talk to Jubilee and Colussus and tell them to look out for you."

Rogue simply nodded and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep in his protective embrace. She couldn't help but feel as though he was leaving her vulnerable and unprotected.

* * *

It took Logan and Mystique a day and a half of almost non stop driving to reach the general store Logan had encountered Victor at a couple of months ago.

He argued with Mystique for a while over transforming into something a bit more "acceptable" before they finally went in. Logan greeted the old lady he'd met during his previous visit, "Hey...'member me?"

She nodded and smiled as she wiped down a counter, "Course I do son, how are ya?"

"Good, I'm looking for my brother again. Have you seen him recently?"

"Funny you should ask...a couple of weeks ago a group of men wearing some dark suits came in looking for him...haven't seen him since."

Logan and Mystique traded looks before he turned back to the lady, "You didn't happen to get a look at their license plate, did you?"

"No, sorry hon, but if you ask me...they looked like government."

A sinking feeling invaded the pit of Logan's stomach as he looked at Mystique as they rushed back to the truck.

"Where could he be now? Do you think they killed him?" she asked.

"Victor is hard to kill...believe me, I've tried."

She nodded knowingly, "Yea, me too." Logan glanced at her sideways as she raised her brows, "What? I told you he cheated on me...when I found out, I tried to poison him and it didn't work, so there."

Logan would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the conversation, but his thoughts were on tracking down his brother. He decided their best bet would be to find Victor's home base and attempt to find clues...but in the vast New Mexican wilderness, it would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

* * *

**Some good action involving the mansion and Marie is coming up, so stay tuned. I'll try to add another chapter in the next day or so.**


	21. Chapter 21

Marie had just drifted off to sleep when she heard Professor Xavier's voice loud and clear in her head yell, "Evacuate the mansion! Now!"

She jumped up and threw on some clothes and shoes before peeking her head out into the hall, which was swarming with students rushing to various emergency exits. Jubilee ran up to her as she stepped out of her door, "Rogue!"

Rogue looked confused, "What the hell's goin' on?"

Jubilee shook her head, "Professor Xavier told everyone to evacuate...Hank and Ororo are trying to make sure everyone gets out but they don't know what's up either."

From where they stood, they could hear the loud buzzing of helicopter blades above the school. Marie looked panicked, "Are all of the students out?"

Jubilee shook her head quickly, "I dunno."

Colossus ran up to her, "We gotta get you out Rogue. I told Logan-"

Before he could finish his sentence, they all heard a loud boom that shook the mansion violently. Glass shattered, walls crumbled and floors gave way. Piotr snatched her beneath him and yelled, "Your skin!"

Rogue pulled Jubilee beneath her and activated her skin as Colossus transformed into his organic steel form. Rogue remembered feeling his powers transfer to her body and the odd hardness of her skin as the walls collapsed around him.

* * *

Colossus burst through the rubble and carefully pulled Rogue and Jubiliee from the small air pocket they hid in amongst the stone and splintered wood.

As she was sat down on a nearby pile of rocks, she looked down at herself. Aside from a few scrapes on her arms, she seemed to appear physically unharmed. Her relief was short lived when she felt a tightness in her stomach. A warm ache started at the base of her back and slowly traveled to the underside of her belly, causing her to let out a low groan. Piotr gave her a panicked look as he helped Jubilee out of the hole and sat her down next to Rogue, "What's wrong?"

Rogue breathed out and shook her head, "I dunno..."

Colossus helped Rogue and Jubilee off of the large pile of rubble that used to consist of their school...their home. Rogue couldn't help but allow tears to streak down her face as she was sat down on the lawn near the gate.

Piotr stood to run back to the mansion, "Stay here...I need to go find survivors."

It seemed like forever before Colossus returned with Kitty, Bobby and an injured Hank. It was clear Kitty's phasing abilities had saved them from harm. Rogue stood, "Where's Storm? Where's the professor?"

Hank wiped some blood off of his mouth, "They made it out. I was coming to find you when the bomb went off. The basement is probably still in tact...if they're still alive, it's likely they are there. I believe most of the students made it to the tunnels. "

Rogue bit her lip and nearly doubled over as she placed one hand on her belly while the other reached to grab Jubilee to steady herself. "Shit..." she hissed through clenched teeth.

Hank limped forward slightly, "Are you alright, child?"

Rogue shook her head, "I feel like I'm having the worst cramps of my life."

Hank reached forward and put a hand on her belly, "Oh my dear...I believe you're having contractions."

Rogue shook her head even more, "No! No...it's too early!"

Jubilee looked fearful, but did well keeping her voice steady, "Calm down chica...we'll get you help. What was the name of the mutant doctor you've been seein'?

Rogue breathed out as the pain passed, "Doctor Simone Jennings...her office is just off of Vinings Street."

Since Kitty was the fastest runner, she rushed off to the garage to see if it was still standing. Luckily, it was. She drove down the driveway in one of the school vans a few minutes later. As they all piled in, Rogue felt another pain and shut her eyes tight, allowing the tears of fear she had been holding in to flow freely.

Hank looked at her as he and Colossus helped her in, "Kitty, get us to that doctor's office, now!"

The time it took for them to get to the office and call the doctor on a nearby pay phone felt like an eternity for Rogue. With every pain she felt, the closer she came to sheer panic.

When the doctor finally arrived, they all rushed into the empty office as Doctor Jennings spoke to Hank, "What happened?"

"She was caught in an explosion...her contractions have been irregular, but strong and painful."

Dr. Jennings mouth dropped open as she helped Rogue onto an examination table, "Someone blew up the mansion?"

Hank nodded as Dr. Jennings turned back to Rogue, "Have you felt any thing wet trickle down your legs? It would be kind of like you went to the bathroom on yourself..."

Rogue shook her head, "No..."

"Great...that's a good thing, that means your water hasn't broken yet. Hank, could you go to the supply closet down the hall? We need to start her on an IV to be sure she's hydrated. I'm going to start her on nifedipine to see if we can get these contractions stopped." Doctor Jennings turned back to Rogue and gave her a reassuring smile, "I want you to calm down and think about your baby, alright?"

Rogue nodded and sniffled as she glanced at the worried faces that stood outside of her door. Hank returned and started Rogue's IV, then turned to watch Dr. Jennings. Although he himself was a brilliant medical doctor, he had little experience in the field of obstetrics. He looked back at Piotr, Bobby and Kitty, "Dr Jennings, what is your office number?"

Dr. Jennings spoke as she searched various drawers for supplies, "718-555-2109"

"You three, go back to the mansion and see if you can help find any more survivors. If you can find a tunnel entrance that isn't blocked, go down there and check for the professor, Ororo or any students. If you can't find anyone, come back here as soon as possible. If you do, call the office number."

Dr. Jennings lifted up Marie's shirt and put the portable doppler wand on her stomach as she turned up the volume, "Come on little one...where are you?"

Rogue closed her eyes and said a silent prayer as she waited to hear her baby's heartbeat.

* * *

**Haha! I love torturing you people! I do appreciate the reviews! Keep 'em comin'!**


	22. Chapter 22

Logan and Mystique had wandered the New Mexican wilderness for hours with no results. He finally pulled over, "What's our next move?"

She shrugged, "You tell me...you're your brother's keeper."

Logan pulled back onto the road, "We'll start heading back...if he's still alive, the professor can find him using Cerebro."

They drove for a few hours before Logan ripped the the truck onto the shoulder of the highway. Through the woods, they could make out the mangled wreckage of an old red jeep. Logan rushed to the driver's side and took a deep whiff as he looked around. He smelled a bit of blood and began walking through the woods. He followed the trail of blood until it ended. It was obvious Victor had healed and gotten away.

Mystique scanned their surroundings and shook her head, "He didn't stick around Logan...he'll be long gone by now."

Logan clenched his fist tight and glanced over at Mystique, "I hope you weren't looking forward to a family reunion with that son of a bitch kid of yours."

They tried to use the communicator to reach the mansion, but couldn't get through. Maybe the system was on the fritz. He tried a few hours later and was still unable to reach anyone. A feeling of panic and dread began to creep up his gut, "What the hell is goin' on back there?"

* * *

Back at the doctor's office, Marie, Jubilee, Hank and Dr. Jennings breathed sighs of relief as the baby's heartbeat was heard on the doppler.

Dr. Jennings smiled, "He gave us quite a scare there didn't he? The heartbeat sounds good, but I want to hook you up to some machines to monitor the baby's stress levels and your contractions...hopefully the nifedipine is doing its job and they'll stop in the next couple of hours."

Marie allowed tears of relief to pour down her face as she breathed out, "What caused this?"

Dr. Jennings shook her head, "It could have been the stress of the situation...did you do anything strenuous before or during the explosion?"

Rogue looked up, "I used my powers on someone else for the first time since I've been pregnant. Piotr used his metal skin to protect us from the explosion."

Hank raised his eyebrows, "That might have had something to do with it. Doctor, may I use your office?"

Dr. Jennings nodded, "Sure, but first, can you help me take Rogue to another room? I need to get her set up on a bed so I can hook her up to the monitors."

A few minutes later, Hank and Dr. Jennings searched the internet and her office library for information concerning mutant pregnancy as Jubilee kept Rogue company. When the phone rang, Jubilee answered, "Dr. McCoy! Bobby says they found Storm and the professor. Some of the survivors need medical attention."

Dr. Jennings emerged from her office, "Tell them to bring them here. Dr. McCoy and I will handle that."

Rogue sat up a little, "Did you find out anything about what might've caused my contractions?"

Hank joined Dr. Jennings, "The sudden, intense surge of energy caused by absorbing someone else's abilities can put too much stress on the child. That's what probably triggered the contractions. The baby just can't handle it."

Dr. Jenkins nodded in agreement, "I want to keep you on light bed rest until you're full term...so for another three weeks we need to keep you relaxed and off your feet."

A couple of hours later, Hank and Dr. Jennings were busy attending to the newly arrived survivors. Storm and the professor checked in on Rogue before moving off to a quiet corner to talk.

"Any word from Logan or Mystique?" asked Storm

The professor shook his head, "No...but I have one of our laptops. The explosion knocked out the mansion's systems, but we can use the computer to patch into the main frame and maybe contact them through there."

Storm sighed and looked on as Hank and Dr. Jennings treated their injured students, "Where will we go?"

Professor Xavier took a deep breath, "I have a cabin located in the mountains of Virginia...not as large as the mansion, but it is isolated. We'll be safe there for the time being."

Storm sunk down against the wall and put her head in her hands, "Friends of Humanity did this, didn't they?"

The professor nodded, "I could hear Graydon's thoughts as they approached the mansion...so angry...so full of rage."  


* * *

The next day, Mystique and Logan pulled up to the mansion...or the giant pile of rubble that used to be the mansion.

"No...no...NO! Marie! No!" Logan jumped out and ran toward the destroyed structure, screaming Marie's name repeatedly as he began tearing through the debris with his bare hands. He dug through the rubble as the glass and jagged stones ripped at his hands. Sweat began mixing with the blood that lingered long after his wounds had healed. He couldn't stop digging...she had to be in here...alive...somewhere.

He had been screaming her name and digging for almost two hours when Mystique finally put a hand on his shoulder. He collapsed to his knees as tears he didn't know he could cry sprang from his eyes. He lifted his head to the sky and roared in agony.

His world was gone. His Marie. His son. All dead. He never should have left her. It was his fault. If he was here, at least she could have touched him and used his healing factor to recover from any wounds she would have suffered.

He didn't know how to sufficiently process the sheer sorrow and dangerous rage that coursed through his veins. He stood up and began walking away, but could sense Mystique following him, "You don't wanna come where I'm goin'."

She stayed a safe distance back, "Logan, what are you gonna do? You can't take on all of them by yourself!"

He turned around and glared, "That fucker killed the woman I love, he murdered my son...all because he has mommy issues that _you_ caused. You're the last fucking person I want to be around right now. I'm gonna track this bastard down the old fashioned way...intimidation and torture."

Mystique's eyes widened as she looked over Logan's shoulder. He heard a familiar voice from behind, "I can help you there, Jimmy."

Logan spun around to face Victor, who glanced at Mystique and brandished his impressive canines, "I'll deal with you later."  


* * *

**Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! **


	23. Chapter 23

Logan didn't know what to do or say. His mind was still rushing. Adrenaline still pumping. He wanted revenge, and fast.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan managed to spit out the words as he panted, still reeling from his emotional exertion.

Victor, who had been eying Mystique like a porterhouse steak, turned his eyes back to his brother, "I was about to make my weekly visit to the general store for my supplies, but when I saw three black hummers with government issued license plates, I kept driving. They must've spotted me because a couple of hours later, they ran me off the road. When I crashed, they tried to shoot me, which, obviously didn't work. I fought some of 'em off...and was able to make off with one of their trusty henchmen."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would you kidnap one of them?"

Victor shrugged, "I like to know who people are if they try to kill me. It's really personal. After hours of fun, but exhausting torture, I found out all sorts of useful information...including the fact that this...school...was their next target...and the fact that their ring leader happens to have my last name. Mystique...any ideas about that?"

Logan closed his eyes and calmed his breathing as he tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand. He looked back up at Victor, "Mystique and I tried to warn you. We saw your jeep on the side of the road and everything..."

Victor's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he looked back and forth between the two, "You tried to help me?" Logan dropped back down to his knees as Victor gave Mystique a puzzled look, "What's wrong with him?"

The pain began washing over him anew as he shook angrily, "They killed her...they killed her."

Victor took a step closer, "Killed who, Jimmy? What the fuck is he talkin' about?"

Mystique spoke slowly, "His girlfriend...she lived here. She was only a few weeks away from having their kid."

Victor fell silent for a few moments before looking down at his brother. He didn't know how to handle emotions, but he knew how to get payback. He took a step closer to his brother, "I can help you find them...and I can help you kill them."

An hour later, as they drove south, Victor had told them everything he learned from his late captive. The main headquarters for the Friends of Humanity operations were located just outside of Atlanta.

Alone, they didn't stand a chance, but Logan had the brilliant idea of seeking out Magneto...which Mystique adamantly disagreed to. Logan knew that the only way to defeat Graydon was through strength in numbers, so he demanded that Mystique give up the location of all of Magneto's hideaways.

* * *

Two days later, the remaining students had been transported to the mountain cabin. Storm, Hank and the professor worked tirelessly to try to restore communications using the laptop.

Marie laid in bed on her side, idly rubbing her belly. She closed her eyes and prayed they got the damn system up and running so she could let Logan know she was alright. Hopefully he was still out in New Mexico or something. She knew what he would think if he returned to the giant pile of rubble that was now the mansion. The Wolverine would emerge and take over all rational thought, leading him to act like a wild animal out for blood. She cringed at the thought.

Luckily, her contractions had stopped, but Dr. Jennings was keeping an overly watchful eye on her since she had dilated to 2.5 centimeters during her preterm labor scare. She was allowed to go to the bathroom, shower or get up to go sit on the couch in the living room, but was under strict instruction not to stand for more than a few minutes at a time.

Rogue knew something was up when Storm walked into her room one afternoon while she and Jubes were playing chess. Marie perked up, "Is it working? Were you able to contact Logan?"

Storm bit her lip, "I'm sorry hon...I don't think he has the communicator on him anymore."

Rogue sat back, feeling deflated. She was dead to him now and he was out seeking revenge on those who killed her.

* * *

If Logan wasn't so preoccupied with the recent death of the woman he loved and their unborn child, he would have noticed the extreme tension between Victor and Mystique. They had spent nearly two weeks hopping from location to location in search of Magneto's hideout and his new Brotherhood.

They stopped off at a motel to regroup. They'd pretty much exhausted every resource they had and they were running out of places to look. Logan volunteered to walk to a nearby diner to get dinner just to find a moment of peace from Victor and Mystique's constant bitching at each other. He remembered hearing Victor tell Mystique that he would deal with her later...hopefully he wouldn't come back to blood and blue limbs scattered around the motel room.

As Logan walked back, Marie's face filled his mind. He missed everything about her.

Her voice...her face...her touch. He missed her warmth and being inside of her. The softness of her body and the taste of her mouth haunted him during every waking minute of the day and every sleepless second of the night. What he wouldn't give to just be able to lay with her again...to feel her chest rise and fall against his as she slept laying on him after one of their heated love making sessions.

He wondered if the sickening pain he felt when he thought of her and the life they would have had with their son would ever go away.

He wondered if he would ever smile again.

He allowed himself to think of the baby he had fought so hard to not appear attached to. He never told Marie, but he had thought of a bunch of names. He didn't want the kid to be named after him...that was just asking for trouble. He wanted him to have a good name that a lawyer or doctor would have...something like Philip or Allen.

Logan hated the fact that he never got to see Marie hold their son. She would have been the best mother in the world

Logan returned to the motel room, still lost in his thoughts. When he opened the door, he found a sight far more ghastly than severed blue limbs and blood. He found Victor on top of Mystique, brutally fucking her as she cried out in sheer ecstasy. Logan felt sick to his stomach and dropped the bag of food, "Aw fuck! No way! Ugh! You have got to be kidding me!"

Victor smirked as he stopped briefly, "Do me a favor and wait outside for a few minutes..."

Logan didn't need to be asked twice. As soon as the door was shut again, the grunts and moans resumed, along with the terrible creaking of the old mattress beneath them. He tried to shake the vision of the crazy blue lady and his psycho brother fucking from his mind as he walked back to the diner.

He wasn't hungry, he just needed a ginger ale to settle his stomach.

* * *

**I'm trying to move the story along and create more action, but in my head, this chapter seemed necessary...sorry if it seems pointless, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	24. Chapter 24

It had been over three weeks since they went into hiding in the mountains with Dr. Jennings, Hank, Storm, the professor and a handful of students.

Rogue was now considered full term and as each day passed, she felt more fearful. She wanted Logan with her...she needed Logan there with her.

She and Jubilee had tried to convince Hank, Storm or the professor to go out and look for Logan, but they would respond with "Look where? Logan could be anywhere."

No. Marie refused to accept that. He could be found and they would have to locate him for her...for their baby. She had been eavesdropping on a conversation Hank, Storm and the professor were having in the next room when she heard them mention Magneto. She sat up and knocked on the wall beside her head, "I have an idea!"

When all three of them had filed into her room, she laid out her brilliant ideas about how to find Logan and help put a stop to Friends of Humanity.

Marie spoke quickly, "Logan wants revenge for my death, right?" She paused as everyone nodded, "So he'll need help going after these people...he'll seek his revenge by any means necessary, even if it means joining up with a long time enemy. If we find Magneto, we'll find Logan...and hopefully they have more intel concerning the Friends of Humanity and their operations."

Storm sighed, "One problem...how do we locate Magneto?"

Rogue turned her hopeful eyes to the professor, who sadly shook his head, "I'm afraid it may not be possible to locate anyone without the help of Cerebro. I might be able to pick up on mental signals if I am familiar enough with the mutant, but they have to be close by...I haven't used my powers in that way in a very long time."

"Why not use that same method to just find Logan? We can cut out the middle man and just find him directly." asked Hank.

The professor spoke thoughtfully, "I'm not sure I could even get through. Logan has gotten much better at blocking me in recent months. It could take me hours, maybe days to connect with his mind without the help of Cerebro."

Rogue whispered softly, "Please professor...we have to try."

An hour later, the professor began the long, arduous task of attempting to locate and communicate with the Wolverine.  


* * *

********Somewhere in the North Georgia Appalachian Mountains*******  
Logan, Victor and Mystique had finally found Magneto's hideaway. They allowed themselves to be taken "captive" by the henchmen who were guarding the campsite.

They stood before Magneto, who stared sadly at Mystique for a few moments before speaking, "My my...if it isn't Wolverine. I haven't seen you since the day you rendered me a useless insect." Magneto raised a hand and lifted Logan from the ground, "Can you give me a reason to keep from turning your skeleton inside out?"

Victor growled as he brandished his canines, prompting Pyro to light a fireball within his hand. Logan spoke quickly, "The Friends of Humanity bombed the school...Marie, Charles...all of them are dead. I'm here to help you destroy them. I need revenge..."

Magneto raised a brow. Wolverine wasn't much of a thinker, but what he lacked in intellect, he more than made up for in fighting skills. Magneto allowed Logan to drop to the floor, "Fine...but if you join us, know that we will show no mercy."

Logan clenched his teeth, "That's fine...I didn't plan on showing anything but my claws."

Victor told Magneto what he knew about the Friends of Humanity operations. The Brotherhood had managed to obtain blue prints of the building from the architect who designed it. Their best bet would be a two-way ambush. One from the air, the other from below. They would go in tomorrow.

Logan turned to Mystique and Victor, "I hope you weren't planning on having a family reunion with that bastard."

* * *

The next day, Storm rushed into Marie's room, "He found him! He's in Atlanta...Hank and I are heading there now.

Meanwhile, Logan and the Brotherhood were converging on the Friends of Humanity headquarters. The place was a building that stuck out like a sore thumb in a mostly residential area of the city. It was protected by a large, high gate, dogs and multiple guards. Magneto took the guns out first, while Wolverine, Victor, Mystique and a few others engaged a remaining few in hand to hand combat.

Logan fought like a ravenous beast, slashing and stabbing violently. He even killed a few attack dogs, but he couldn't tell the difference. He was shot multiple times, but Victor was close by, making sure to provide his blood drunk brother with back up.

Once they gained entry, they were met with more guards and some screaming office runts who were desperately trying to get away. Somehow, he got separated from the rest of the mutants, but he didn't care. He stalked through a smoke filled room and spotted a nerdy guy hiding under his desk. Logan grabbed him up by the collar, "Where's Graydon Creed?" The pathetic guy just shook and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out but little squeaks. Logan shook him hard again, "Where is Graydon!"

Before the guy could answer, Logan was shot in the back multiple times. He flinched and flung the guy away before turning around to face Graydon, who cursed, realizing Logan had a healing factor that rendered his bullets useless. Graydon took a step back, then took off running. Logan followed quickly but skidded to a stop when Graydon reached a laboratory and picked up a gun with "CURE" written on the side. The bastard smirked, but as soon as he was about to pull the trigger, Victor tackled him, knocking the gun away.

Victor looked down into the man's eyes and glared, "So you're my son."

Graydon gritted his teeth and spit at Victor, who barely flinched, "I hate you all the same! You may kill me, but more like me will come...and I hope they succeed!"

Graydon turned to look at Mystique as she walked into the room. He seemed to know exactly who she was as he sneered at her, "You bitch! You're the reason I am who I am! You abandoned me! Do you know what happened to me in those foster homes?"

Mystique turned away and took a deep breath. She couldn't show weakness...not now.

Logan approached and gave Victor a 'let me at 'em' look. Victor almost looked sad as he stood. Just then, Logan grabbed Graydon by the neck and picked him up off the ground, "You know, I was a good mutant for a long time...then you blew up that school. You made me an animal by taking away everything I loved the most." Logan unsheathed his claws and put them to Graydon's throat, "You killed her...you killed my son. Does it make you feel good? Causing pain? Destroying families?"

Graydon eyed the claws that were now aimed at his throat, "I don't get pleasure...just satisfaction knowing that one less mutant is alive."

Just as Logan was about to strike, Hank and Storm rushed into the room, "Logan! Stop!"

He barely spared them a glance, "This fucker dies tonight...he killed Marie."

"No Logan! He didn't!" Storm said as she rushed forward.

Logan kept a firm hold on Graydon, but turned to look at Storm, "What?"

Storm held up a hand, "Marie is alive, Logan. I can take you to her...just let him down."

Logan shook his head in disbelief as he looked back and forth between Graydon and Storm. The animal was relenting. The Wolverine was backing down.

His claws began to retract...Marie...was alive?

He dropped Graydon to the ground and took a couple of steps back. Logan took a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself and take in the fact that Marie was still alive.

He looked at his brother, who nodded, "Go ahead, Jimmy."

Out of the corner of his eye, Victor saw Graydon snatch a gun out of a holster beneath his jacket and aim at Mystique, who still stood with her back turned. He grabbed Graydon's wrist, and before he could stop himself, stabbed him in the chest with his long claws.

Magneto and his remaining henchmen walked in. He took a quick assessment of the situation before be barked orders for them to collect information about the organization and the research that had been conducted in the lab. He moved out the room, claiming he didn't want to be apart of that family dispute.

Logan looked at Victor, "You had to do it."

Mystique knelt by Graydon's body and closed his eyes as she clenched her jaw tight and looked at Victor.

Logan took a step forward, "Come with me, Victor."

Victor looked at Mystique and took her hand as he pulled her into a hug, which she resisted violently at first, but soon, she fell limp in his arms, crying out painfully. She had created a monster when she abandoned him and she never had the chance to make it right.

Victor looked back at his brother as he held Mystique and shook his head, "I'm staying."

A little while later, Logan was sitting in the backseat behind furball and Storm. He spoke after a few moments of silence, "I know you said Marie was fine, but...uh...what about..."

Hank turned around and smirked, "The baby?"

Logan cleared his throat and nodded, "Yea...the baby."

Hank sighed, "She had a little scare right after the explosion, but thanks to Dr. Jennings, all is well."

Logan lowered his head and covered his face, allowing himself to shed a single tear of joy.

* * *

**I suck at writing action, but I tried! I'm much better at the smut! lol Oh and big ups to my 100th reviewer - The Alernative Source! Whoever ends up leaving the 200th review, I will allow you to give me a Rogan plotbunny/storyling and I will agree to write a story of 3 chapters or more based on your idea! Fun right?**


	25. Chapter 25

Marie woke up in the middle of the night feeling as though she had wet her bed. She slowly got up and stripped the sheet off of her bed, then laid some towels on the mattress before putting on another sheet and laying back down. She laid on her side and tried to fall back to sleep, but a painful cramping in her back began gnawing at her.

She shuddered as she felt the pain grip her belly, "Doctor Jennings!"

A couple of minutes later, the doctor came into Marie's room with disheveled hair as she tied her robe and blinked her eyes repeatedly, "What time is it?"

Marie rocked a little as she sat up, "I'm pretty sure my water broke."

Dr. Jennings eyes popped open as she ran a hand through her hair, "Ok...alright, hang on a second, lemme go get my bags."

The doctor disappeared for a few minutes before returning with two big bags of medical supplies and a very nervous looking Jubilee.

"What do I do?" squeaked Jubes.

The doctor laughed softly, "Just talk to her, keep her calm."

After Dr. Jennings checked her, she smiled, "You're at a solid three now, so you've got a ways to go. I'll go get you some water. I need you to stay nice and hydrated."

Dr. Jennings went to the professor's room and knocked. He looked exhausted. It took him nearly 24 hours to find Logan, and now he was desperately attempting to rest, but that would have to wait, "Professor, Rogue has gone into labor...could you use the laptop to see if you can contact Hank or Storm on their communicators? I think Marie is worried about Logan and she would have a much less stressful labor if she knew he was alright."

The professor nodded quickly, "Certainly."

Dr. Jennings returned to the room with water as Marie was coming down off of another contraction. Jubilee extracted her hand from Rogue's vice grip and gave her a pained smile, "Great chica...you're doing great."

Jubilee looked at Dr. Jennings and cringed as she tried to shake the pain from her hand.

* * *

They were four hours into their seven hour journey when they all heard the familiar beep from an X man communicator. Hank picked up, "Professor. We have Logan, we're on our way back. Is everything alright?"

When Logan heard the professor say, "Rogue's just gone into labor", he felt the desire to faint for the first time in his known life.

He pulled it together and reached forward to grab the communicator, "Chuck..put Rogue on."

"Alright, one moment. She's in with Jubilee and Dr. Jennings." Logan heard some rustling, a knock and then a door creak open. He shut his eyes and smiled as he heard Marie groan in the background before the professor started talking, "Rogue...I have someone on the line who wants to talk to you."

He heard her pant lightly, "Who is it? Is it Logan? Logan?"

He struggled not to let the overwhelming emotions that were churning in his chest pour into his voice, "Marie...goddamn baby...I never thought I would heard your voice again-" He paused as his voice cracked slightly. He took a deep breath and continued, "How you doin', kid?"

"Oh god Logan...I'm so happy you're ok...where are you?" she asked as she cringed from he pain of another contraction.

He ran a hand through his hair as he began looking for highway signs, "I'm on my way baby. I'll be there before you know it. You hurtin' bad?"

She clenched her jaw and breathed out, "Not too bad..."

He immediately knew she was lying, "Alright kid, I'll be there soon." Then, he said something he never thought he would allow anyone else to hear him say, "I love you, Marie."

He could hear the tears in her voice, "I love you too Logan."

With that, the professor was back on the line, "You better hurry Logan...she's progressing rather quickly."  


* * *

The whole household was up, loitering in the living room, kitchen and loft area that overlooked the large log cabin windows. They all heard Marie cursing through contractions. She was almost 7 hours into her labor and things were getting intense.

The professor took the youngest students to the game room in the basement of the cabin to try to shield their ears from Marie's assault on the English language, but even there, they fell victim to a randomly yelled f-bomb.

Sweat had caused Marie's white bangs to stick to her forehead as she closed her eyes and tried to "blow away" another contraction. That shit wasn't working. She wanted drugs...alcohol...anything that could numb the god awful pain that was wracking her body.

When things first started, she had a little mini-break between contractions, but now, those bitches were right on top of each other. Jubilee kept reminding her to breath...when all Rogue wanted to do was remind her to go fuck herself. Was there anyone in the cabin that didn't get on her nerves?

Rogue gripped onto the sheets hard and cried out Logan's name.  


* * *

He heard her as soon as they pulled up. For as much as Storm got on his nerves, she drove like a bat out of hell to get him back to his Marie.

He jumped out of the car before it was at a complete stop and ran into the cabin. Piotr, Bobby and Kitty stood in the living room and immediately pointed down the hall to the only closed door. He took a deep breath before turning the handle and stepping in.

Rogue was on the bed, writhing in pain and Dr. Jennings looked as if she was trying to calm her. Marie hadn't noticed his presence yet so he moved to her bed side as Jubilee gladly let go of her friend's hand and moved to the other end of the room.

When Logan took her hand, she turned over and looked at him, "L-l-logan..."

He kissed her on the forehead and smoother her hair out of her face as he nodded, "I know, kid."

Dr. Jennings patted Marie on the back, "Rogue, I know you're tired, but it's time for you to push, ok?"

Logan helped turn her over as he sat on the bed and helped support her weight as she sat up. He kissed her ear and whispered, "You're made of tough shit, kid. You can do this."

Marie gave him a pained smile as Dr. Jennings spoke, "Push with the next contraction."

Marie did as instructed and bore down with all her might, falling silent as she shook from the sheer power of her exertion. She let out a loud breath and collapsed back against Logan.

Dr. Jennings nodded, "Good Marie...the head is almost out. Come on, give me another big one."

Logan tried not to shudder as he rubbed Marie's arms. After another half hour of pushing, Dr. Jennings cradled their little boy in her arms and suctioned out his nose and mouth. He began screaming loudly as his tiny arms and legs flailed about. Marie cried and eagerly reached for the baby as Logan worked to process the situation. Dr. Jennings wrapped the baby in a waiting terry cloth towel and handed him off to her as she continued working on Marie.

Logan looked down at her as she cradled their son. She was drenched in sweat, exhausted and her hair was a complete mess...but he had never seen anything more beautiful. He cautiously reached down to touch his son's dark brown cap of hair and almost gasped at how soft he was.

* * *

The next day, as Marie slept, Logan stared down at the infant that laid on the bed next to her. He hadn't held his son yet. The kid looked so tiny and delicate. What business does a broad shouldered mutant with an adamantium skeleton have picking up an eight pound infant?

The baby yawned and covered its face with its hands briefly before sighing and wiggling out of the little make shift wrap Marie had put him in since all they had for him was a packet of diapers and onesies the professor had bought for her on the way up to the cabin. Storm and Jubilee were in town buying necessities for the baby and supplies for the students.

Logan glanced back at the sleeping Marie, then carefully reached down to scoop his son up off the mattress. He remembered someone saying something about holding his head, so he curled his fingers beneath the baby's soft scalp, then slid his hand under his back and bottom.

"So tiny...", he whispered as he gingerly lifted the infant up. He took a deep breath and cradled the baby to his chest. He did it.

He sat down in the arm chair across the room and looked down at the tiny little life he held in his arms, "I was thinking about giving you a name like Philip or Allen...but you don't look like a Philip or Allen. I think you look more like a Jacob...or Ethan. Yeah. Ethan." The baby shifted gently against his chest, "We'll see if your mom likes it."

* * *

**Hope your teeth aren't rotting from all the sugar! Mushy mushy fluffy fluffy!**


	26. Chapter 26

Logan didn't realize it, but he growled when anyone other than Marie came too close to Ethan. Marie begged him to stop. She was afraid he would frighten off all potential baby sitters.

Everyone in the cabin could tell he was a good father...if only a little unconventional. By the time Ethan was a month old, Logan was comfortable enough to stroll around the cabin with his son in his arm. He was so tiny, Logan could easily carry his little body in one hand with a bit of support from his forearm.

One evening, as Bobby, Kitty, Piotr and Storm sat in the living room chatting, Logan strode out of his and Marie's room to the refrigerator to pick up a beer. He popped the top and took a swig, not bothering to spare anyone else a glance.

Logan stood in the kitchen with his son securely held in one arm while he held a beer bottle in the other hand. He felt eyes on them and shot them an annoyed, questioning look, "What?"

All four of them jumped and shook their heads, "Nothing."

* * *

During the weeks following Ethan's birth, the professor had collected on the insurance policy for the mansion after "reminding" the agent at the company that the explosion was caused by a natural gas leak.

He'd found a few promising properties in upstate New York and called Logan into his room for his opinion, which Logan found slightly strange.

Logan closed the door behind him, "Now this is a first. I figured Hank or Storm would be the first you'd ask about a new school."

The professor smiled wisely, "I know Hank and Storm are thoroughly devoted to the school, but neither of them will have children living there."

Logan gave a nod and raised a brow, "Yea...true."

The professor turned his laptop around and motioned for Logan to look at it. Logan looked down at the picture of a large estate that made the mansion look like a middle class home. The professor watched Logan's reaction, "I think you'll like this one because it has a rather beautiful 2 bedroom guest cottage located in the back of the property behind a pond."

Logan nodded, "Guest cottage..."

"I suspect that since you have a son, you won't be pulling any of your infamous disappearing acts...and you'll need a stable home for Ethan and Rogue. I'm offering that to your family, in exchange that you will accept a permanent position as self defense and danger room instructor at the school."

Logan raised his eyebrows and shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his feet for a brief moment. At this point, more than anything, he wanted a stable place to live for Marie and Ethan and he was being offered that...even if it did include teaching rugrats five days a week. He almost laughed aloud when he remembered he now had a rugrat of his very own. He looked back up and nodded, "Thanks Chuck...I'll take the offer."

The two shook hands before Logan left to fill Marie in on their future home.

* * *

Three months later, Logan was moving and unpacking heavy boxes into the guest cottage located off of the new Xavier Institute for the Gifted. He had just finished helping in the mansion and Marie refused to let him have a beer until he finished unpacking the cub's room.

The cub. That's what he had started calling Ethan when he noticed the boy would quiet down if Logan gave a low growl when he was crying. He responded the same way cubs did in the wild.

Marie hated it. "Don't call my doodlebug a cub!" she'd whine before kissing the baby's nose. He never understood why it was ok for her to call their child an insect, but he couldn't simply call him what he was...the son of a Wolverine...a cub.

He grumbled slightly as he began unpacking boxes, muttering to himself about why he knew where all his son's tiny onesies, blankies and stuffed animals went. It was official...he'd gone irreparably soft.

He held one plain white onesie up and looked around. When he was reassured he was alone, he put the onesie to his face and inhaled deeply. It was the first thing Ethan ever wore...and he had outgrown it months ago. He allowed himself to smile as he cradled the tiny article of clothing in his hands.

He was so distracted, he didn't hear Marie walk in holding Ethan. When she said his name, he jumped and tossed the onesie into a nearby drawer as he cleared his throat, "Hey...sup?"

Marie laughed a little as her eyes traveled to the drawer, "Whatcha doin' in here hon?"

He rolled his eyes and took Ethan from her as she opened the drawer and snatched out the onesie, "Aw...daddy was lookin' at your old clothes doodlebug!"

Logan groaned and scowled, which was in stark contrast to the gentle circles he was rubbing on his son's back, "I was just wondering how the hell many clothes we're gonna have to buy for the cub."

Marie smirked, "Sure you were...and quit callin' him a cub!"

Logan had already turned around and left the room with Ethan in his arms, muttering something about a "damn bug".

Marie followed Logan into the living area of the cottage and smiled as he laid Ethan down in his swing. She walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders, "You're still a badass honey...even if you do change diapers and sniff baby onesies. You're _our_ badass."

He turned around and grabbed her waist, snatching her body to his. He smirked and kissed her neck, "Say badass again..."

She let her head fall back to allow his lips full access to her neck as she laughed and whispered, "Badass..."

He growled seductively as he let his lips trail up to her jawline before he pushed her off toward the bedroom, playfully spanking her ass in the process.

He reached over and turned on the music player on the swing as he smirked at his near-asleep son, "You're gonna need something to drown out this noise, kiddo."

When Logan walked into the bedroom, he found Marie wearing nothing but his leather jacket, "Professor Howlett...I could really use some extra credit..."

He peeled off his shirt and tossed it away as she eyed him hungrily. He began unbuttoning his pants, "What are you willing to do for your extra credit?"

She kneeled before him and yanked his pants off of his hips before wrapping her hand around his hardening shaft. She looked up at him and whispered, "Just about anything."

Logan shut his eyes and shuddered as he felt her mouth swallow his cock. He blindly reached over to grab a hold of the dresser to keep himself steady. He swore he would've ended up on the floor in a useless pile of adamantium and flesh if he hadn't held onto something.

She sucked half of his length into her mouth as she worked the rest of his member with her delicate hand, squeezing and caressing in tune with the movements of her mouth. He lightly grasped her hair as he bit his lip to keep from yelling out in pleasure. She was too damn good at this.

He glanced down at her and almost came right then and there. Her eyes were closed and she was fully emersed in the act that she was performing. He'd never seen anyone give head the way Marie did. All of the other times he'd ever gotten his dick sucked before, the girls either stared up at him awkwardly or handled his cock like it was some sort of snake they were afraid of. Marie was the only one who acted as if she truly loved the act of giving head.

He shook his head and rubbed her forehead with his thumb as a signal for her to stop. She released him from her mouth with a delicious *plop* sound. She stood and laid on the bed as he followed close behind. He immediately put his face between her thighs, quickly gliding a tongue over her slit. She jumped and moaned softly as he began to prod her with his tongue, causing her to writhe in pleasure.

When Marie reached down to run her fingers through his hair, Logan eagerly grasped her thigh and deepened the movements of his tongue.

When he was satisfied she'd had all she could take, he climbed up her body and kissed her neck as he took his position between her legs. He began to enter her, but stopped and looked down into her eyes.

She gave him a worried look, "What's wrong baby?"

He took a deep breath, "Did you put another one of those rings in?"

She laughed, "No more rings for us. I am a pill girl now."

He let out a small breath and pushed inside of her as she arched her back and moaned loudly, which made him put a finger to her lips to signal for her to quiet down. He shivered as her firm nipples brushed against his chest.

He wished he could make it last forever, but knowing their son was in the next room waiting to interrupt at the perfect moment gave them both a sense of urgency.

He hooked one of her legs under his arm, which soon pushed them both over the edge. He pumped into her with fierce abandon as he emptied himself inside of her, losing control and crying out her name in the process. She tried to cover his mouth, but it was too late. The cries of an infant erupted from the next room.

Marie smirked as Logan lifted his head to look at her, "Nice going, badass."

Logan rolled off of her and stood, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment before walking out, wearing a pair of boxers. He padded out to the living room and stopped the swing before picking his son up, giving a slight growl that, as usual, quieted him immediately.

He shook his head and smiled. He may be a mushy, loving father and partner at home, but as long as he was still a true badass to the people outside of their house, all would be well with the world.

**The End**

**

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has contributed reviews/followed this story. I may feel the need to write a Part 2 of this story, so stay on the lookout for that! In the meantime, I will be writing a new Rogan fic starring a semi-dark Logan. It'll be pretty intense, so please check it out when I publish it! It'll be called "A Rogue Obsession". Definitely NC-17 and definitely a little controversial. I need to cut all the sugar I just wrote with some bitter angst!  
**


End file.
